Dark Air
by Wicked Lovelace
Summary: Title has nothing to do with it. Um it's in my alter-world I thought of.has boy love/suicde attempt/all of those great disorders. Read inside to learn more. Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Zexion, Roxas, and Marluxia are in a group place. Ward type thing yeah...
1. Welcome to hell

**Hello all who decided to click. This is a pretty crazy fanfiction that just came to me thanks to my friend's situation and my life. Without her or my own problems I don't think I could have thought of this. Thanks Jen! Anyway. I know real places aren't really like this and things don't move so fast but it's my fanfiction and my idea so I can control it how I want okay? If you don't like it then don't read. It's rated M for sexual harrassment and maybe some lemon? The pairings willl be revealed later. Of course its Akuroku but the sides will come later. I don't plan on making this too long tops eleven chapters so yea...well see. Enjoy!**

**Warning: It will contain boy love later on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or its characters. **

* * *

"I just don't get it." A woman with fiery red hair, the same as the boy sitting in a chair at the doctors office, clicks her tongue. "Do you really want to put me through all of this shit?" her fingers now tap the side of the chair. The boy with red hair pointed out in every direction rolls his bright green eyes.

"You're the one that wanted to bring me here." he tells her.

"Your school nurse called me and insisted I make an appointment, what else could I do? How can I get out of this mess?" she sighs.

"Mess? You're in a mess?! Look at me for once! What do you think I am?!" The boy shouts standing up and suddenly the door opens.

"Alright Miss you have two options you can drive him to the ward yourself or let us escort him." the doctor tells her.

"Axel? What do you want?" his mother taps her foot as she stands up.

"What I want? I want to go home and continue vomiting all over your white tile floor, maybe if I'm lucky blood will stain it." he rolls his eyes sarcastically.

"Fine. You do what you want, I'm leaving. Try to get better and please Axel...in your therapy stop making up so many lies. It's so tiring going in and out of social services all the time. I don't think I can handle anymore." she sighs.

Axel stares at her without speaking for what seems likes hours. "Goodbye then. I'll visit you when they allow me to." she tries to hug him but he just steps back.

She frowns and grabs the door handle as she steps outside Axel mummers under his breath, "fuck you to mom."

"Ready then?" the officer that will escort Axel to the Clinic, or "hell" is what Axel calls it, asks.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be ready." he shrugs but follows the man out anyway.

**

"Please try for us? Please Larxene, we love you. We really do." a girl with blond hair part of it pulled in small pigtails stands at the door to enter the actual part of the clinic. She glances around once more before she is confined in here for god knows how long.

"Of course." she puts on that fake little smile of hers for her parents.

"We'll visit soon, don't fall behind on your school work okay?" Larxene nods and then enters through the door where they will strip her down and search to make sure she has nothing that can harm anyone or herself.

"I'll be your perfect little angel like always." she whispers.

**

A blond boy with a Mohawk sits by a window staring outside at the flowers, the trees, the sun. Everything he'll never touch again until he gets out of this place. But he is the one who put himself here isn't he?

"_Once you get better we'll all go out to eat at your favorite place okay Dem? Just please try to be happy, it'll all work out. Lizzie will come and visit you with me soon okay?"_

"_Sure dad." _

"_Demyx...are you sure...are you really sure this is okay? You do want this? If you don't, we'll find a way around it. We'll deal with it." _

"_I'm sure Dad...I don't even remember when I switch with....with that other person. All I know is I wake up at some random crack house or looming over someones body getting ready to....to..."_

"_Shh it's alright, we'll get through this. I promise. I'll come visit okay?" Demyx just nods. _

"_Bye...." he whispers as his dad walks out leaving him here._

Yes he's the one that agreed to this mess. IF only he could remember his crazy changes. If only he never hurt Lizzie...she'd still want to see him. His little sister. He loves her dearly and yet he could do just THAT to her.

**

A boy with long lilac pink hair paces back and forth between two chairs. He glances over at the blond boy wondering how he can sit so still. The blond girl in the corner seems to be ripping a piece of paper up. How can they sit so damn still?

He shoves his hands in his pockets searching for his pills forgetting they took everything he owned. "Damn it!" he curses and flings himself down in a chair. His hands start shaking automatically and he bites his thumb hard trying not to think about anything.

Trying not to think about the Advil, the dayquil, IB profen. Any type of pill he can get a hold of that's legal to swallow and forget everything that goes on around him. He just needs to get lost. Lost in his mind. He kicks the chair once and both the teens in the room freeze and look at him cautious.

**

Axel walks into the room just as some boy with long pinkish hair kicks a chair. He sits down quietly and looks at the three in the room. A woman walks in. "Hello everyone, we have two more on there way in and then we'll begin." she smiles at them. Just as the words escape the door opens and a boy with blue hair walks in and sits down far away from everyone else while the officer drags another boy in.

He's small and short with blond hair spiked everywhere. He just glares at the men as they force him to sit in a chair. "If he tries anything funny just call okay Marie?" the officer says to the therapist.

"I think we'll be just fine." she smiles. He nods and leaves.

"Okay everyone oh wait....there she is." Marie points to the back of the room where a girl is curled up on the floor half hidden by a chair. "Come over here sweetie. Everyone come in closer, lets form a circle."

"I hate circles." the blond girl speaks up.

"Larxene right? Why do you hate circles?"

"There perfect." she states.

"Hm...how about everyone just gather closer, let's all introduce ourselves okay? We'll state our name a little fact about ourselves and why we think we're here. I'll start." she smiles as everyone finally is gathered around. More so gathered around the blond boy the officer drug in since he refused to move.

"My name is Marie, I will be your group therapist here. I liked to help people out and give advice. I always answer truthfully." Marie states. "How about you start?" she asks the girl that was curled on the floor. She has brown choppy hair.

"My name is Kairi...I don't like being locked up in places..." she says quietly.

"Why do you think you're here Kairi?"

"Because I'm overweight. I'm fat so my mom put me here."

"Woah! You're so not fat! Who told you that?" the blond boy with the mohawk asks. She doesn't answer.

"Thank you Kairi, you can go next is it Demyx?" Marie says.

"Oh....my name is Demyx nice to meet you all! I'm here because I want to be, I have this thing where I switch personality's and wind up doing crazy things like hurting people...." he suddenly goes eerily quiet.

"I'm Larxene." Larxene states hating the silence. "I'm here because I tried to kill myself with medicine pills. Never try that, you'll just throw blood up." she says. "Like I said before I hate circles, I hate things that are perfect."

"I'm...Marluxia, just call me Mar or Marly. I'm here because I have to take pills, any kind of pills, they help me forget things. Does anyone have any?" he asks his hands still shaking. He smiles and a few soft laughs are heard.

"Thank you Marluxia." Marie says. "Okay how about you is it Zexion?" she turns toward the blue haired boy.

"I'm Zexion, I'm here because you can't die with a bullet to the heart if you hit the bone instead." he says quietly.

Marie looks over at Axel who rolls his eyes. "Well I'm Axel, I'm here because my mom thinks I lie and doesn't "understand" me. Trust me I'm the biggest liar there is." he says sarcastic. "Isn't this suppose to make us feel worse anyway? Stating our problems in front of others?" he questions Marie.

"It'll help you see you're not the only one out there suffering with the same thing, there are plenty of others."

"Yeah little Kairi over there starves herself while I just stand here and puke my guts out, wanna see?" he asks sticking a finger in his mouth. "My mom made me eat eggs, I heard they look amazing coming back up." he smiles.

"I"ll go ahead and warn you Axel we don't have that here unless you want a two day confinement. Axel sighs and sits back.

"Fine....what about you blondie? What's your name and deal?" Axel looks over to the only one left. The spiked hair blond.

The boy looks up at Axel and just shrugs and goes back to looking at his shoes.

"Roxas...won't you say hello to everyone?" he just shakes his head. "Were all in the same boat Roxas, it's okay to tell them anything you want."

"Yeah state your favorite color!" Axel points at him joking. Roxas glares up at him and Axel just grins back at him. The boy Roxas, still stays silent and Marie sighs. She glances at her clock.

"Okay I'm going to pair you up with roommates and then after you get settled in someone will come for you to escort you to dinner." Marie says. "Tomorrow we'll have a longer session after lunch and then you'll have individual therapy." Maire pulls out a clip board and holds up a key.

"Larxene and Kairi room six." she tosses Larxene the key. "Demyx and Zexion room eleven."

Demyx grabs the key and smiles at Zexion who just stares at him. "Axel and Marluxia room eight and Roxas room seven." she hands them there keys.

"Hey how come he gets a room to himself?" Axel asks Marie.

"Would you like to answer that Roxas?" Marie asks. He just stares at her like usual, not speaking. "Then I will. If you've had past relations with the same sex you have a room to yourself." Marie says. "Now follow me to your rooms."

Axel chuckles to himself. "Maybe I should have stated I'm gay?" he says quietly as they walk. Roxas over hears him and looks at him while they walk.

"Hm blondie? You hear that? Guess we're in the same boat right?" Axel says quietly. "To me it looks like you want to talk." Axel says as his lips part. Roxas clamps his mouth shut tightly. Axel chuckles. "It's okay Roxas whenever you feel like talking don't hesitate, in the meantime I hope you don't mind that I talk almost non-stop."

"As long as it distracts me from thinking you can talk all night long if you want." Marluxia says. His hands are still shaking.

"So did you do drugs or something?" Axel raises an eyebrow.

"No, over counter shit...I just need to take pills anything, I hate thinking, it helps me lose myself." Marluxia says. Roxas just listens to them talk.

"So I apologize ahead of time if I suddenly go into a rampage. I never can tell with my switches." Demyx tells Zexion.

"It doesn't matter to me."

Demyx frowns. "I don't want to hurt you so if I do please call someone okay?"

"I wouldn't mind if you did hurt me."

Demyx just stares at him. _He's so damn depressing._ "Let's be friends Zexion. I want to be friends." Demyx smiles and touches his arm lightly. Zexion just stares at him in shock. No one has ever really cared to want to be friends with him.

"Alright everyone in your rooms!" Marie says. They all part and head off with there own roommate. Roxas stands there watching everyone disappearing in their own place. He watches the red head mostly and their eyes lock right before Axel shuts the doors and winks at him. Roxas shakes his head and walks in his own room alone. Alone like he wants and always wanted that way no one will yell at him for talking. No one will complain.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think I'd like to know, if you have some ideas about it that you think I should put in the future be my guest, give me suggestions and i'll love you forever! don't forget to favorite/alert/review this either. That's always fun right?**

_-Wicked Lovelace_


	2. Colors

**Wow thank you for reviews a-chan and Insanecat6! I really didn't expect them really it made me jump for joy and want to type more up fast. Thanks to those who favorite/alerted as well =] Oh and Insanecat6 thanks for the input about Kairi. **

**Well I hope you all enjoy chapter two, I should have the third chapter up by the end of this week =3 To tell you the truth i've never actually been so into my stories like I am this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or it's characters...no not even my Axel...-sigh-**

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no!!" Kairi screams shaking her head locking her arms around her knees. Larxene jumps and turns to look at her and then glances at the clock it's almost time for lunch. _Oh great...we have people here that don't want food. _

"What's up?" Larxene asks when Kairi stops yelling. Kairi looks up startled, forgetting that Larxene is here.

"The door...it's shut!" Kairi squeezes her eyes shut. Larxene looks at their door. That's right last night Kairi refused to let Larxene shut the door closed it had to stay halfway open. Someone must have closed it a while ago while Larxene was reading a book. She sets the book down and opens the door half way again.

"Better?" Larxene asks. Kairi nods lightly and slowly untangles herself. "So why are you so scared of being closed in a room? I mean look how big this place is." Larxene spreads her arms wide open.

"I...I..." Kairi just stares at her shoes. Larxene groans. She studies Kairi and then notices something.

"Hey...your hair...it's strange, did you cut it yourself?" Larxene notices for the first time how choppy and uneven her hair is. She walks a little closer to take a better look.

"No...my mom did. She chopped it off when it got to my waist and dyed it. She said red hair is horrible and that I need to be better. Red hair is for sluts." Kairi says the last part in a whisper.

"What color is her hair?"

"Brown...like mine..." _Did her mom...abuse her? It sure seems like it..._

"Oh...we'll it looks good on you." Larxene tries to brighten her up a little. It's silent after that. "Hey what do you know lunch time! Come on then." Larxene holds her hand out smiling sweetly at her. Kairi hesitates before taking it.

* * *

"I seriously didn't get any sleep last night at all, do you really never shut up?" Marluxia asks Axel as he changes his shirt before they get ready to head out for lunch. He lets a big yawn escape.

"Hey you said you didn't mind, remember?" Axel shrugs and messes with the door handle.

"Are you actually excited about lunch?" Marluxia asks him raising an eyebrow. "I figured since well you puke you wouldn't want to eat."

"No I'm not excited about eating but there are plenty of other interesting people out there." Axel smirks.

* * *

Roxas sits against his door trying to keep it shut as the nurse and officer shove it open with all their might. "Damn this kid is strong for never eating." he hears the man grunt. Roxas shoves the door back again. There's no way he's going to lunch.

Once the door is pushed open the officer grabs Roxas. "Well should we throw him in two day confinement?" the officer asks the nurse.

"Hey look it's Roxas!" Demyx spots the officer holding Roxas and he waves over to him. "Come on you don't want to be late for lunch do you?" Zexion stops Demyx from walking over to him pointing out the officer.

"Huh? Did he get in trouble or something?" Demyx asks quietly. Roxas looks over at the blond boy waving at him and smiling. No one has ever greeted him like that before. Do they actually want him to join them for lunch? It's not some joke is it?

The nurse sees the odd expression on Roxas's face and smiles to herself. "No just make sure he gets to lunch, let him walk with Demyx and Zexion." the officer lets go of Roxas slowly and Roxas walks over to the two teens waiting.

"So was your first night rough? It's gotta be lonely staying in a room all by yourself." Demyx says to him.

"He probably enjoys it because he doesn't have to listen to someone talk all of the time." Zexion says.

"Hey!" Demyx points a finger at him. "I can't help it!"

"Oh look it's Roxas!" Axel states as they enter the cafeteria.

"Okay seriously I have a question for all three of you." Larxene interrupts as everyone starts grabbing trays and taking a seat at a table. Marluxia sits a little ways away from everyone and so does Kairi. Axel squeezes himself right in beside Roxas grinning at him.

"For the three of who?" Demyx asks.

"Axel, Kairi, and Roxas." she states. "What are you going to do?" Kairi stares at her along with Roxas, clearly both of them confused. Axel catches on.

"Well eat it of course!" Axel grins. "What else do you do with food?"

"Oh well I dunno puke it up?" she takes a bite of her food.

Kairi looks back down at her food and starts smashing it closer to the plate shuffling it around. Roxas shoves his plate to the side a little and sips his glass of apple juice. "We're not required to eat it as long as we get a certain amount of liquids that have all that good stuff and such in them. Water does not count and really they don't want to give it to us unless we eat." Axel shrugs.

"You're all so skinny why do you worry so much?" Demyx questions.

"I'm not worried." Axel laughs. "Now these two?" he points to Roxas and Kairi. "There not worried either, they don't care about the weight or fat it's something completely different."

"Why do you assume-- Marluxia starts and then his face goes pale and he vomits all over the floor. Nurses rush over to him. Roxas stares at them all focused on Marluxia trying to figure out what's wrong and quickly he shoves three fingers down his throat and gags a little. The apple juice must come out, that's all that's going through his head. He doesn't want this why won't they just let him be alone like he wants? No one wants to be near him anyway. A hand suddenly grabs his a little roughly.

"You don't want confinement do you?" Axel asks his tone serious. Roxas just looks at him allowing him to pull his hand away from his mouth. "Your probably thinking why do you care if I'm locked away for two days right? Well if you got locked away I would have to as well, it'd be pretty lonely alone. You really don't want to be alone do you? No one really does...even though we wouldn't be together. They'd have us seperate." Axel chuckles at the last part. He reaches for Roxas's bread his eyebrows raised in question. Roxas just shrugs and messes with is food again.

"It's just the pills I took before I got here they wanted to come back up..." Marluxia says.

"Should we put him on watch?" the nurse asks another.

"No." Marie states. "It's fine for today, it won't happen again. They should be out of his system. If you feel sick again, please let us know. Alright everyone finish up so we can head to group therapy." The whole time Kairi stares at all of the commotion seeing everyone's different actions.

Larxene trying to break off a piece of the paper plate with a sharp edge, Axel stopping Roxas from upchucking his apple juice and stealing some of his food trying to over stuff himself so he'll puke later. Demyx holding his head a strange expression on his face and Zexion eating silently, carefully sticking the plastic spoon in his pocket. That's the only object they can have and they have to be thrown out so no one can try to use it as a weapon. A spoon is not all that dangerous unless you break it, then it'll be sharp. It also looks like they won't be counting to make sure no one kept anything either. Kairi sighs and sips her orange juice.

* * *

"Okay I hope we've all settled down from this lunch today." Marie smiles. "So who wants to put themselves on a silver platter for everyone to dissect?"

"Now you want to make us feel like shit again?" Axel questions. "Tell everyone a sappy story and then have everyone interject making you feel worse because their soo much worse than you. You know what? I want a vote! Who is the worst off in this place, who's the worst of us all? The one in the "danger zone"." Axel uses finger quotes and grins.

"The silent boy, Roxas, the silent ones are always the ones in the deepest hole." Larxene speaks up.

"Really now? In my personal opinion the one most damaged here is you." Axel smiles at her nicely.

"And why is that?" she demands angry.

"The one to speak first is the one that really has the most problems, they'll just never admit it. It's like they say the first to speak is the most fucked up and very self-conscious. Are you self-conscious Larxene?"

Larxene balls her fist up getting ready to stand up and sock him in the gut. "Topic Switch." Marie speaks loudly. "When things get a little edgy and you hear that, change the topic immediately." she tells them.

"Okay spill someone, who wants there life dissected?" Axel asks using Marie's word. "You know that has a nice ring to it..." he mutters.

"Just shut up already!" Demyx suddenly yells. "You're all morons here...complain, complain that's all everyone always does!" Marie looks at him alarmed. Did he switch personality's already? Something must have set him on the edge...but what?

"You reeeeaalllyy want to know why I'm here?" Demyx laughs evilly. Axel plays right along.

"Oh great over lord please do tell." he pretends to bow in his seat. Demyx glares at him.

"I raped my sister, fucked her two times before she told and ran away from me. Really screwed her up, she a complete mess now, seeing a therapist about three times a week. Oh and guess what everyone? She's only nine!" he laughs darkly.

"You're crazy...." Larxene mutters. Demyx stands right up and is suddenly in front of her. Marie gets up fast pushing a button on the wall.

"We'll see who's the crazy one in a minute." he smirks grabbing her shirt reaching for her throat. Marie grabs him.

"Demyx! Get a hold of yourself!" the officer comes in again and helps pull him into a corner. He changes again and is looking at them confusing.

"Hey Doc you sure it's safe to have us all in here together? Because really I think we're all pretty damn--" Axel is cut off and covers his mouth quickly.

"Not again..." Marie says. "How much did you eat Axel?" she demands. Axel takes a minute to make sure he doesn't vomit. He really doesn't want confinement even though he wouldn't mind upchucking lunch. Things are starting to get interesting to him. "Only my tray full..." he shrugs. Kairi stares at him knowing that it's a lie and so does Roxas but neither speak.

Demyx is taken out of the room to speak with a separate therapist. "Quick question is he gone now?" Axel asks talking about Demyx.

"No, he's just in separate therapy for two days to get a hold of himself. Actually everyone will see a therapist alone very soon this week, you Axel have therapy with Dr. Roger on Thursday."

"Two days of group then?" he questions.

"Yes we rotate. We also need to see how you are doing and what kind of medication anyone might need."

"I want to do the platter thing." Marluxia suddenly speaks. Marie looks at him and nods.

"Of course."

He takes a deep breath trying to let everything that just happened in this short amount of time fly past him. "I need to always get lost because if I'm gone I don't have to hear my dad screaming at me about why I can't be like my brother Riku. It's always about Riku. I have to be just like him, if I'm not he yells and screams, but with my pills I don't hear him. I hate Riku, I wish he would vanish."

"Your jealous." Kairi speaks up softly. They all look at her a little shocked to actually hear her speak since she's withdrawn, not as bad as Roxas but still.

"She's got a point you want the attention to be about you not your brother." Axel nods.

"But do you have to be perfect? Do you have to make sure all of your grades are in the 90s or higher? Make sure you can get into a college and major in what he wants you to do?" Larxene asks. "Or are you still able to be your own person?" she crosses her arms.

"I take it your the perfect little angel then right?" Zexion asks quietly. "Always doing what your told and following all of the rules. Making the grades, you get what you want even if you don't want that you still have something. You have a family to go to, someone that wants you to do well. Your not the one being shoved around in foster homes your whole life. Even if your just like a puppet."

The atmosphere is starting to heat up. "Topic Switch." Axel says before Marie can get the words out. He smiles over at her.

"My favorite color is blue. The blue color of the sky!" Axel points up. "Damn...there's not sky in here is there? Oh but wait!" he grabs Roxas's wrist lightly. "You have sky blue eyes don't you Roxas?" Roxas just looks at him, his expression blank wondering when Axel studied his eyes. Axel just chuckles.

"I like the color pink." Kairi inputs.

"You also like to talk don't you? I would have thought you'd be like this one here? All silent since you keep to yourself." Axel tells her.

"I just don't like talking to people I don't know...." she states quietly.

"Well you know me! Axel Clarke at your service! Favorite color is sky blue, similar to your eyes as well! My favorite thing to throw up is bread because it hurts like hell which makes it all the better." he smirks.

"Yellow." Larxene says.

"Orange." Marluxia states right after her. Axel look over at Zexion.

"White." Marie smiles now that there all at least talking nicely to each other. She glances at Roxas who still hasn't spoken. He is sitting there cracking his knuckles over and over as the rest discuss TV shows and music. Occasionally she'll see his head pop up at something Axel or Zexion said but then go back down and staring at his feet. Axel takes notice and points it out nailing him with questions and giving him comments. Which of course are left unanswered.

When the time is up she watches them all leave and watches as Roxas makes sure everyone is out of the room first making sure he is last. She keeps that in mind, things like that always have a reason here at this place.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Demyx arrived. It's like a madhouse everyday. Someone always cracks and now everyone is on some type of medication. His switches are getting better and when they happen he usually isn't around many people just Zexion who has learned how to help him deal with it.

Actually Demyx has found himself quite attached to Zexion, feeling like he's safe with him. Zexion knows just what to do to get the "other Demyx to calm down. He's father is suppose to visit today. He's wondering if Lizzie will come with him or stay home.

"Demyx we're ready for you to come see your father now." a nurse pops her head in. Demyx gets a nod from Zexion and follows the nurse out of the door. They walk down a long hallway and enter a therapy room. He is standing up and when he spots Demyx in the doorway he rushes over to hug him.

"How are you doing Demyx? Is everything going better now?"

"I'm doing better, I'm starting to feel safer...." he glances around the room and looks at his therapist Dr. Marc. He's the only other one in here.

"Why don't you both sit down so we can all talk together then?" Demyx and his dad sit down at Dr. Marc's words.

"So Lizzie didn't come?" he asks. "She has her birthday tomorrow. She's be ten!"

"Well...no...it's a little complicated right now..."

"Is she still scared of me? She knows it wasn't the real me right dad? Please tell me she knows that?"

"She...she knows Demyx." his dad says quietly. "Do you like the people here?" Demyx realizes he's changing the subject.

"Dad stop it...she knows right? Right? Where is she now? At a friends house? You can't leave her home alone you know. Ever since mom died you always would forget and leave us home alone, she's not old enough for that. Since I'm not there to watch--"

"I know how to raise my kids!" his dad suddenly yells. Demyx is shocked by his outburst.

"D-dad?" Demyx whispers.

"Your sister is in the hospital. She jumped in front of a car." he spits the words at him. Demyx just sits there stock still. This is the first time his dad has been harsh to him and Lizzie...tried to...kill herself? This could not be happening. Everything was suppose to be better since he left, it only seems worse.

"Why....why did mom have to die?" Demyx feels tears burning in his eyes.

"Demyx?" Dr. Marc asks. "What do you mean?"

"This all started when she died..." he whispers. Dr. Marc stares at them both this is the first time anyone has heard of his mother dying.

"Why did she try to kill herself? It's my fault!" Demyx yells.

* * *

Roxas rocks back and forth in the chair, back and forth. No one will yell at him. He won't bother anyone. It'll be okay. Marluxia suddenly yells at Axel for taking his drink and Roxas jumps and closes his eyes.

_It's not you, no it's not you this time._ He tells himself over and over. Not like last time when he sneezed to loud and his mom freaked out.

_I told you to shut up! I never want to hear you again you brat! She slaps him across his face. Don't make a sound, you hear me? Roxas just nods. She walks away cleaning the kitchen and he sneezes out loud. It was an accident. _

Roxas covers his ears. _No_. _It was an accident, I didn't mean to!_ Tears start to flow down his face and that's when he punches himself in the stomach causing the attention to turn to him. Axel hurries over to his side. Looks like he's going to be the one to crack today.

"Roxas? Stop it! What's up?" Axel grabs Roxas holding his wrists above his head so he'll stop hitting himself. "What's wrong? Are you crying? Roxas!" Axel says and suddenly Roxas collapses, everything going black in his vision and the last thing he hears is Axel's voice calling his name while he falls into a warm embrace.

* * *

**Oh what do we have here? A little Akuroku moment maybe? hehe anyway sorry to leave you hanging but i'm cruel like that. It was getting pretty long in open office [seven pages] it looks like the third chapter is becoming even longer though lol oh well, I wanted to cut it here it just seemed perfect you know? Well hoped you enjoyed and want to continue reading things are heating up I'd say, sorry if I move fast. I wanted them to be there a little longer three weeks but my story I can do what I want right? anyways do all that good stuff if you feel up to it review/alert/fav whatevers. I love it all, it makes me do the caramelldansen. ^^**


	3. Fights

**Hello all! I've actually had this all typed up already just haven't put it up cause I wasn't sure where to stop it. I finally found a good place. Hopefully the next chapter will be up pretty soon. I know this place there in doesn't follow all the rules and such but I don't care so if it bugs you just ignore it or don't read please. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Just no. No I don't own KH or characters. I only wish. I only wish I was married to a videogame character with amazing red hair. **

* * *

"What made you upset Roxas? Why don't you talk about it, you'll feel better to get it off your chest." Dr. Roger asks. Roxas just stares at him with unblinking eyes. He has passed out for only about three minutes and when he opened his eyes people were hurrying over to him wondering what had happened. Axel was still holding him. Axel lied and said he was just talking to him when Roxas suddenly looked faint.

"Do you want to write it down? Maybe draw a picture to help me out? I can't help you if you don't help me Roxas." Dr. Roger sets a piece of paper in front of him and some crayons. Pencils and pens are out of the question here. They can only have crayons when being mentored by someone. Roxas stares at it for a while and the clock behind him ticks like crazy.

"Did something happen during break?" Dr. Roger tries again. Roxas reaches his hand out slowly toward the crayon and glances at Dr. Roger to make sure it's okay. He just nods. Roger picks up the red one and takes the paper drawing or writing on the paper. Dr. Roger just sits back and watches.

"Alright Roxas, five minutes left and your free to go to snack break with everyone. Can I see what you've done?" Roxas looks up and him and sets the crayon down sliding back into his seat as Dr. Roger takes it and studies it. There are words written over and over on the paper lines. _Don't Talk. Everything is to loud. Stop yelling._ Then it repeats over and over all the way to the bottom of the page.

"Is it to loud here? Do people yell a lot? That's a dumb question of course they do right? You don't like people to yell though....is there a reason behind that? Does someone yell at you? It's okay to talk Roxas, no one will be angry with you. We just want you to talk to us." he smiles at Roxas.

He looks away from Dr. Roger and turns to look at the clock. "You can go Roxas." Roxas stands up quickly and hurries to the door and walks out shutting it carefully behind him. Marie is standing there.

"You ready for a snack Roxas? You know you can have anything you want." she smiles. They walk down the hall towards the cafeteria. When they walk in everyone is there. Everyone except for Demyx.

"Marie where's Dem at?" Axel asks the question Zexion was just about to.

"He won't be joining us today...he has somethings to work out. Roxas go pick your snack out." she points to the lady giving Marluxia a pack of apples.

"You know what's so unfair about you Kairi?" Larxene asks as she stares at her orange slices with a disgusted look. "They'll let you have anything you want, any food whatsoever. All the junk food in the world! But you, you don't want any of it. I really think your stupid sometimes." she rolls her eyes and pops an orange slice in her mouth.

"I want a pack of cookies." Marluxia mumbles.

"Well lets see here, what should I get to eat hm?" Axel stands there thinking. "What are you going to get Roxas?" this is the only time they are required to pick something out along with a drink even if they don't eat it they have to at least try. Roxas looks up at Axel. _"We want you to talk to us."_ the words ring in his head.

He opens his mouth but is at a loose for words. He doesn't even know the right words to form. Can he even remember how to talk? Axel's eyes widen a little expecting Roxas to say something. Roxas shakes his head and grabs a pack of baby carrots and apple juice and turns to walk away. He hears Axel sigh.

"I want apples and please can I have water?" Axel questions. He doesn't notice Roxas is still standing behind him waiting for him to go sit down.

"You know the rules Axel." the lady tells him.

"Juice...give me juice I don't care what flavor then." he frowns and grabs what the lady hands him and turns around almost colliding with Roxas. "Woah there! Roxas waited for me? I'm appalled!" Axel exclaims and then grins slinging his arm around Roxas's shoulders. Axel can feel his shoulder bones probing into his arm but ignores it knowing he's pretty bony himself.

"Come on lets sit over here!" Axel says happily and they sit near the end of the table away from mostly everyone. Zexion has isolated himself as well.

"Damn with Demyx gone it's not as lively." Axel states. "Especially you, you have no color whatsoever." Axel points at Zexion.

"Color?" he questions. Axel sets his apples down away from him not planning on eating them. Axel's eyes catch of glimpse of Zexion's arm as his shirt slides up a little while he reaches for his drink. He thinks he can see dried blood but he's not to sure.

"Yeah, you're all lit up when he's around. Happy I guess you could say. You glow!"

"If that's they case Axel then you're always glowing since you never shut up." Larxene says. "Why are you guys so far away anyway?"

"We don't want to catch Larxene germs." Axel teases.

"Jerk..." she throws and orange slice at him and he dodges it and it hits Roxas in the shoulder instead.

"Sorry Roxas." Larxene says but Roxas jumps and his hands start to shake his eyes wide with fear. He drops his apple juice and it spills on the table.

"Damn Larxene give him a heart attack will you?" Axel says annoyed now. He touches Roxas's arm. "It's okay Roxas, she's just a mean bitch. See? Look at her face? Isn't it ugly?" he points.

"Axel!" she yells hitting her fist on the table. "I'm getting sick of your stupid comments really fast!"

"Stop being some damn abusive Axel!" Marluxia tells him cross now.

"Me being abusive how so?" Axel inquires crossing his arms. Everyone's voice is starting to rise. Kairi looks at all of them and covers her ears not wanting to hear it shaking a little. Zexion looks back and forth between Roxas and Kairi as they both react in the same manner.

"You're always saying cruel things to people! Can't you be nice for once?!"

"Open your eyes Marluxia not everything is nice."

"No shit Axel, what kind of homes do you think we all live in?!"

"Well I know for a fact you and Larxene live in a pretty damn nice home. You're both just so fucking blind to actually see it. Who gives a fuck if you have to be perfect. That's something you take up with your parents, if they love you so much they should understand your pain right?" Axel's voice is still calm unlike Marluxia and Larxene who are both losing their composure really quick.

"Who the hell said they ever loved us?!" Larxene demands.

"Where is Marie and everyone?" Zexion mutters looking around waiting for someone to spring on all of them.

"If they care so damn much about what you do then they fucking love you don't they? Even if it is twisted, do you want to know how much my mom loves me?" Axel demands his voice rising a little now. "She lets her boyfriend fuck me when he pleases! Ever since I was nine years old it's been going on, new boyfriends, new faces, new dicks up my ass! She loves me a whole lot don't you think?!"

Larxene clamps her mouth shut instantly not knowing what to say. "Oh but it's all a lie remember that. Remember out first day, what I said, I lie about everything okay? I'm not really bulimic that's why you never see me barfing my guts up." Axel points his finger in the air grinning now.

"No that's a lie Axel, I heard you the other night when you thought I was asleep from my sleeping pills, you were gagging trying to force shit up." Marluxia says.

"Oh so that means you're hiding you're pills so you can "escape" again right? Why the hell do you need to escape now? What's there to forget? Riku's not here is he?" Axel looks around.

"Stop it!" Kairi screams suddenly. Zexion stands up rushing over to Roxas. They turn to look at Roxas who has his hands around his throat tightly. Marie suddenly is hurrying over to them hearing Kairi scream. Axel turns to Roxas quickly.

"Roxas stop!" Zexion says trying to sound nice but assertive at the same time. Axel carefully places his hands over Roxas's hands around his throat. Roxas opens his eyes and looks at Axel his hands loosening instantly. Axel pulls them away and pulls him in a embrace.

"Axel...I need you to let go of Roxas..." Marie says quietly standing beside them.

"What are you going to do?" Axel asks.

"You should know, all of you should really." Roxas just sits there his face pressed against Axel's chest as tears slip from his eyes.

"Confinement." Zexion states. Axel grinds his teeth and finally releases Roxas and watches as they take him away.

"Hurry up and finish your snack so you can get to your room for homework time." Marie tells them. She walks Roxas away from the rest leaving the mess on the table.

"It's our fault you know..." Axel says quietly staring at the spilled apple juice. "We started yelling and he freaked out....she did to." he just leans his head towards Kairi who is shaking slightly. He turns his head away from everyone. Larxene is staring at Marluxia who is staring at Kairi who happens to be staring at Axel. "You know how everyone says "don't cry over spilled milk"? They never said anything about spilled apple juice."

Zexion sees tears slipping down his cheeks and looks away knowing he doesn't want people to look at him. He meets Kairi's eyes who just nods and goes back to drinking her juice. Larxene pretends to eat her snack and Marluxia fidgets with his hands which are for once not shaking.

* * *

"Yes it is your fault." Demyx's hears his father tell him quietly as he cries.

"Dr. Marc may I leave?" Demyx asks quietly.

"Are you sure Demyx, don't you think we need to talk about this? This is the first time we've heard about your mother. How did she die?" Dr. Marc asks his father.

"Cancer."

"You hid it from me to..." Demyx tells him. "I never saw it coming it happened so fast and after that everything just started going crazy, I couldn't keep my head on straight. Why didn't you stop me dad?!" Demyx closes his eyes feeling his head pounding.

"Demyx? Remember what we talked about? Deep breathes, we can get through without a change." Dr. Marc walks over to him laying her hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Demyx snaps. "If you were home more often and didn't leave me to watch Lizzie all the time this never would have happened!! You bastard!" Demyx charges at his father who just glares at him and smacks his face when he gets close enough.

"Sir! Demyx! Calm down!" Dr. Marc says calling in some help.

"I hate you! This is all your fault!" Demyx screams as Dr. Marc tries to restrain him. Demyx's dad just stares at him. Neither of them has ever yelled or gotten angry at each other before. Someone grabs Demyx and he can feel them pulling on him dragging him out. He can hear Dr. Marc telling his father that he should leave and that's he's being sent to three days of confinement.

Demyx just hangs his head as he is escorted down the hall. He passes by Roxas and stares at him wondering what happened with him. Guess he won't know till three days have passed. _Shit...and this time I didn't even change...I just blew a fuse...I should just write some damn note cards that tell me how to talk to my dad...how to behave...._

* * *

"We would have liked it if you would have let us in on the information that your wife had passed away. It would have helped us figure out some things sooner." Dr. Marc says.

"I won't be coming to visit again for a while. I have too many important matters to deal with. My daughters life for instance."

"What about your son's life?"

Demyx's father turns his back and walks out of the door escorting himself out of the clinic.

* * *

Zexion gets word fast that Demyx didn't necessarily lose it but he flew off the wall at his father and they thought it would be better to have him alone and in therapy for three days. Stuck in a separate room from everyone. But now...now Zexion is all alone.

He walks over to his bed and lifts the end of his mattress up and reaches underneath the sheet feeling around a bit to the wall side of the bed. He feels the plastic and grabs it carefully. It's a small piece of the spoon but it does the job. Just enough for him to run away again.

"_Zexion a nice young couple wants to meet you, you want to come?" a lady smiles at him. He's only nine years old. _

"_Meet me?" he asks quietly staring up at her. _

"_Yes, they want a little boy of their own. You seem just perfect for them." Zexion smiles and nods happily. He'll finally be out of here after seven years. _

That's how it always was. He'd meet the people they'd love him and sign all the legal stuff. He'd leave and go home to a nice place but soon...everything would just start to fall apart, like he wasn't made for it. His first home he was thrown into they divorced and neither wanted him. He was sent straight back. The process would repeat and repeat over and over again, all different stories...some would be the case of abuse. They last home he almost had they thought he was to quiet and didn't like his style always yelling at him that's when he pulled the trigger.

"When did I...start this?" he asks rolling his shirt up to look at the scars that cover his body. His arms have small scratches just in case someone sees they won't think to much. He takes the plastic edge and pierces his stomach drawing a line all the way across horizontally.

Usually Demyx is always around him talking to him constantly about everything possible so Zexion can never sneak and do this until night time but even then he hasn't felt the need for it. He's felt like he's actually had a family for once. A pretty screwed up one but...a family.

"But it always is screwed over in the end..." he whispers as he watches the blood drip down his stomach. No tears escape his eyes he's all dried up, you get like that after so many years.

* * *

"Here you go honey, we brought you all the notes and assignments your teachers assigned this week. It's all due by the end of next week when I bring your next ones." Larxene's mother smiles at her. Larxene just stares at the stack of papers sitting in her lap. Her hands grip them tighter wanting to rip them to shreds.

"Do you like your classes Larxene?" Larxene looks up at Dr. Marc.

"Who likes school period Dr. Marc?" she questions.

"You do of course! You're going to get into the best college sweetie, we'll put all of this in the past and no one will ever even think about it again. It was all just an accident right?" her mother asks.

"You think...me almost dying...was an...accident?" Larxene's tone raises up a little.

"Of course! You would never want to kill yourself! We give you everything you want, you have all your friends and the perfect grades!"

"It wasn't a stupid accident mom." Larxene snaps. "I meant to kill myself and next time--

"Larxene." Dr. Marc interrupts shaking her head.

"What are you talking about Larxene, you don't really want to die. Look I have your grades from last quarter here." her mom reaches into her pocket book pulling out an envelope. "I haven't looked at it yet, I was waiting to see you again. We always look at it together."

"Where's dad?" Larxene asks her ignoring the envelope her mom is holding out to her.

"He's at a work conference. He'll be here next time don't worry." She opens the envelope. "Let's see, see you have a 95 in AP Environmental Science, a 94 in English, wait...this can't be right...in AP Calculus you have a 79? Larxene you're kidding right? What have we told you about--

"I don't give a damn about my grades! Stop bugging me about it! You think I'm actually going to do this work?!" Larxene demands and holds the notes and worksheets up. "NO!" she stands up and rips the papers in half, straight down the middle.

"I'm not perfect! I'm not going to do everything perfect!" Larxene says. Her mom just stares at her with her mouth hanging open.

"Why do you think you have to be perfect Larxene?" Dr. Marc asks.

"They tell me I do! Everything I do has to be they way THEY want it! Not what I want! I couldn't even take the class I wanted to because I had to have the classes THEY wanted me in!"

"To get into Radiant Garden University you have to maintain a perfect score and have all your credits for there acceptance." her mother states coldly. Dr. Marc senses the sudden icy tone to her voice.

"Who said I wanted to go there?" Larxene snaps.

"Your going." that's all her mother says.

"Is that it? I'm going so it's final? Well guess what mom when I'm eighteen I don't have to follow your rules anymore!"

"If you want a place to live--

"So now you threaten me?! If I don't I'll be kicked out on the streets is that it?!" Larxene's voice is shrill.

"I didn't say that."

"You were going to!" Larxene accuses.

"I think that's enough for today ladies." Dr. Marc cuts in the silence that follows. Larxene just glares at her mother as she stands.

"I expect to have your work by next week completed." she tells her and walks out of the door leaving Larxene standing there.

"I hate her!" Larxene yells to Dr. Marc.

"I know."

"Is that all your going to say?" she demands.

"Yes. Is there something else you want me to say Larxene?"

Larxene stands at her. "I...I...can I go to my room now?" Larxene asks feeling defeated. Dr. Marc nods.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning and we'll talk more, I'll let you collect your thoughts. I'll prescribed some sleeping pills also along with some pills that will help your emotions that you have bottled up. Take the edge off of things."

"You mean the anger don't you?" Larxene asks.

Dr. Marc sighs. "Your anger tends to get out of hand somewhat...especially when we start discussing anything related to your parents and school. It'll just help set you at ease a little." Larxene just stares at her her fists clenched tightly at her side.

* * *

"Wow everyone is so quiet today." Marie states looking around at everyone.

"Well...two people are missing." Marluxia states keeping his eyes away from Axel. They haven't spoken since yesterday in the cafeteria. It was actually quiet for once in their room good thing Marluxia saved up enough pills to escape just enough to make him feel better. He was half out of it while Axel just laid on his bed pretending to sleep.

"Yes...I see that...so what's on your mind Axel? You haven't spoken at all yet." Marie is pretty shocked at that. Axel turns his attention towards her.

"I feel bad." Axel states. "It's our fault that...happened..." his voice trails away and he averts his eyes away from everyone once again.

"What do you mean your fault? What exactly went on yesterday? No one seems to be speaking about it." Marie states.

"You mean Roxas hasn't spoken about why he flipped out right?" Larxene asks. Axel looks at her, she seems a little different today. Her eyes aren't as piercing as they always are.

"Everyone was yelling." Kairi speaks up. "Axel and Larxene...then Marluxia. They all...kept getting louder and louder..." Marie's eyes widen.

"How did all of this happen?"

"Larxene threw a orange slice at Axel but hit Roxas instead." Zexion tells her. "He started shaking from it so...Axel got a little pissed."

"Marluxia got involved afterwards." Kairi inputs. Larxene, Marluxia, and Axel all are looking at their feet trying to avoid Marie's heavy gaze.

"Well then...how about we all try and tone it down, not everyone likes to hear people yell and argue. It tends to upset people most of the time anyway."

Everyone is silent now. "You guys...this really must be bugging you."

"Can someone just tell us their life story, the real reason why their here?" Axel asks. "I'm tired of thinking."

"You sound confident enough Axel, why don't you?" Marie asks.

"I already did. I'm here because I'm bulmic, the reason behind that is my mom dating all these crazy men. I've been raped or molested when I was nine, I want something to listen to, not talk about because if I'm the one talking then I'm the one thinking aren't I?" he questions.

"I have nothing special." Larxene says. "Perfect that's my story." she looks over towards Kairi. Kairi looks taken aback.

"I...I don't want to talk about it..." she shakes her head.

"You want to eat, I see the way you stare at the food here." Axel speaks up.

"You're a very observant person Axel." Marie comments.

"No...I just actually notice things." Axel eyes Zexion at that. Zexion tugs on his shirt a little and looks away.

"I've been in and out of foster homes since I was nine. No one would want me, all of them failures. I was sick of it...it gets tiring moving all of the time. Having everything fall apart. I'm not made for family's."

"Marie can I leave?" Axel suddenly stands. "I don't feel to well." everyone can tell he's lying straight through his teeth. Marie stares at him hestiant.

"Fine..." she sighs after a moment of silence. "I'll call someone to take you--

"I'm good." Axel says and opens the door walking out quickly. Marie stands up to stop him but when she opens the door he's already gone.

"Axel..." she rolls her eyes frowning.

* * *

Axel walks down the hallway and quickly turns into a private bathroom. It needs a key but for some reason it's unlocked. He walks in quickly and shuts it. He can hear Marie saying his name, he barley escaped her. She'll probably send someone to search for him in a minute. He better make this quick.

He lifts the toilet seat up and shoves three fingers down his throat. All of his breakfast and the snack he just ate comes right back up. The carrots first then his sandwich and apple. He coughs a little and stands there breathing heavy his eyes watery from it. He flushes the toilet and washes his hands and mouth out quickly.

When he opens the door he looks around to make sure no one is around and runs for it towards his room. He hears someone open his door right as he enters. "Axel, you know your not allowed to walk off alone, next time it'll be trouble." a man tells him.

"Yeah sorry." Axel shrugs and walks over to his bed. The man finally leaves leaving the door open halfway. Axel lays down on the bed.

"Why won't you get out of my head?!" he punches the pillow. All he can see running through his mind is Roxas shaking and crying over and over. He covers his face with his pillow hoping he can suffocate himself. The blond boy just won't leave his head.

* * *

**Hope it's not to OOC anyway. Please review/alert/fav whatever floats your boat hm? I think I'm finally getting some things down pat and akuroku is coming up I promise! So go ahead and tell me what you think!**

**~wickedlovelace**


	4. He what?

**Yeah! I'm back again. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters...**

* * *

Roxas looks up at Dr. Roger. "Well Roxas...I really do hope your okay. You get to go back to your regular schedule today." His blue eyes look at the door eager. "You look like your ready to go back as well." Dr. Roger chuckles a little.

"...I..." Roxas's voice comes out barley audible and Dr. Roger doesn't notice. Roxas shakes his head. It's best just to keep quiet, it'll get him out of here soon enough. The faster he gets out of confinement the quicker he'll see Axel.

"Are you sure there's nothing? Nothing at all?" Dr. Roger asks him his eyes studying Roxas. Roxas shakes his head and can feel his leg start to bounce some and he jerks it still. _Do not move. It'll be trouble._

"Alright well, lets get you into your group time today. Come on." Roxas follows him out going down the hall. He bounces on the balls of his feet and stops immediately when someone looks at him. When the door opens everyone turns to look at him. Axel's green eyes grow wide. Roxas can feel the corners of his mouth pull up in a awkward smile.

"Roxas!" Axel says and stands up half running over to him. "First Demyx comes back and now you!" he smiles and ruffles the blonds hair. Axel's eyes widen a little as Roxas attempts to smile. "Aw so now your smiling!" Axel says in a strange teasing voice.

"Axel your going to scare him." Larxene speaks up.

"Come sit down Roxas." Marie smiles. Axel pulls Roxas's wrist a little trying to get him to walk with him over to an empty chair but Roxas holds back and stares right up at Axel his blue eyes wide. Everyone stares not understanding what's going on.

"Roxas you okay?" Axel questions. There's something shining in his blue eyes and Axel just stares not understanding. It takes a while for Axel to speak and when he does it's just an, "Alright come sit down already.". Roxas nods while Axel pulls him over to a chair. Everyone starts talking to him all at once asking tons of questions which of course go unanswered.

Marie watches him carefully as he actually pays attention to what everyone is saying. "He's making progress...slowly but at least he's making some progress."

"You should have seen how mopey Axel was without you." Larxene rolls her eyes.

"It was pathetic." Marluxia says.

"Hey at least I'll admit it, I missed you Roxas!" Axel hugs him grinning like a fool. "Unlike everyone else here who must, MUST hide their true feelings. I mean just look at that face right there. Look at that little expression on Zexion's face." Axel points.

Zexion jumps hearing his name and turns away from looking at Demyx. "What?" he asks.

"That's exactly my point ladies and gentlemen." Axel states.

"Axel..." Larxene groans.

"Just- Marluxia says but is interrupted by Larxene. "Shut up." She finishes and smiles her fake, evil smile at Axel.

"No can do Larxene." Axel smirks at her. "I'm not "perfect" either." Zexion sighs.

"Come on guys no more fighting." Demyx says waving his finger around.

"Hey Dem?" Axel asks.

"What?"

"Are you reading...note cards?" Demyx looks at the cards in his hands and flushes a light pink. Axel chuckles and looks over at Roxas.

"At least someone is back to normal now..." Marie sighs to herself.

As the group session goes on Roxas grows more impatient. He's ready to do something anything really and he really wants to just listen to Axel talk and that doesn't seem to be happening in therapy. Marluxia and Demyx are hogging all of the spotlight. It's the same stories over and over again and it bores Roxas. He knows their story, including Larxene, like the back of his hand by now the only people here that remain a mystery are Kairi, Zexion, and of course _Axel._

"Alright break time." Marie claps her hands together to gather everyone's attention. Roxas snaps back from staring at Axel and looks around the room at everyone standing to leave.

"About time, I get a little bored listening to you all mope about the same things." Axel yawns stretching out. "Hey Roxas want to play the fizz ball machine?" he asks. Roxas stands up looking at his feet. What is he suppose to do? He shouldn't do anything but sit down and listen that's all he's allowed to do.

They walk to the break room where Kairi is talking to Zexion about something and you can tell she's crying a little. Demyx is sitting beside her as well listening but not really offering advice but it looks like Zexion telling her something. Larxene is playing cards with Marluxia who is complaining about how she's cheating. "It's all thanks to my uncle Luxord." she smirks.

"So Roxas, I hope you didn't miss me too bad, bet you couldn't stop thinking about me right?" Axel smiles sitting down on the couch clicking the TV on. Roxas carefully sits beside him pulling his knees to his chest. "Your acting all withdrawn from the world again, I hate it when you do that, you should really just talk." Axel frowns a little and he can see a little fear in Roxas's eyes as if thinking 'did I screw up again?'

"When you're ready of course Roxas. You're fine doing what you do, unless your doing Demyx over there then we have a problem." Axel points. "I don't think Zexion would like that all to well." Roxas smiles a little and stifles a laugh back.

"Huh? What's that? Did Roxas almost laugh?" Axel smirks and scoots closer to Roxas letting his hand brush his neck. Roxas's whole face turns bright red.

"Aw, that's cute!" Axel pokes him in the side and Roxas's twitches suddenly. "Hm? Ticklish to?" he pokes him again and Roxas reaches grabbing Axel's hands to stop him. "Oh you want my hands somewhere else? Where would that be Roxas?" Roxas can feel Axel's warm breath against his ear.

He rolls his eyes a little and fights with Axel who is trying to tickle him again. "All you have to do is tell me to stop if you want me to." Axel breathes in his ear pinning his arms by his side now.

Axel stares at Roxas getting lost in the blue of them. _I want to hear his voice so badly...I want to hear him say my name. Please...just say my name...Roxas..._

Before either has time to speak or even think their lips collide. Roxas feels Axel's tongue slide between his lips and then it's like hell breaks loose. He shoves Axel hard making him fall off the couch and Roxas stands up backing away from him faster than anyone thought Roxas could move.

"Ow..." Axel groans rubbing his head and Kairi looks over at the two of them making Demyx and Zexion's attention go to them now.

"Hey you okay Axel?" Demyx asks standing up to go help. He tries to help pull Axel up but Axel just shoves him off.

"Don't touch me." he growls and stands up on his own locking his eyes with Roxas's. Roxas looks at Axel with fear. _What have I done now? I screwed up big time! Shit!_ Roxas holds his head and sits against the wall trying to keep himself together. _Why did I let him kiss me?! Everything is going to be ruined...I did it again..._

"Roxas." Axel is standing above him now and he bends down eye level. He lifts Roxas's chin up. Everyone is looking now. Marie stares from the doorway trying to figure out how to interrupt without causing more chaos.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Axel says quietly so no one can over hear them. "I wish...I wish I knew what was going on in that blond head of yours. I want to understand. I want to understand you Roxas..." Before Axel knows it he has the blond boy crying in his arms and no, not the silent cry, it's the full blown cry that everyone can hear.

Marie feels herself give away on the inside because for once, just once Roxas has opened up just a little and it may not be words but he's spoken.

* * *

"It really would be best if you talk to your therapist about it." Zexion says during dinner to Kairi. "If you don't want to talk about it in group don't but, you need to talk to one of them about it. I...we," Zexion looks at Demyx, "Can't do anything about it. We can't really help you."

"I...I know...I just don't think I can. I barely could tell you guys..."

"Then right it down Kairi. It's the only way to get out of here completely. Even if your mom finds out she can't do anything about it. This is a safe heaven." Demyx states.

"They won't force you to see her either." Zexion points out. Kairi just nods and looks at the empty seats where Axel and Roxas are missing. After break they both were allowed to go to therapy together and for everyone to talk. Everyone is mostly happy that they actually could hear Roxas's for once. Even if he was crying.

"My dad is coming to see me tomorrow." Marluxia says allowed.

"What are you going to tell him?" Larxene asks.

"I'm not sure...you know I've been saving up all of my meds. I have about six sleeping pills now and I got my hands on three laxatives from some people down the corridors."

"How the hell did you manage that Marluxia?" Larxene demands not believing him.

"I just...have ways around things. I know how to get stuff like this, no matter where I am." Larxene glares at him.

"I could report you." she threatens.

"Go ahead, it'll just be to late." he stands up and walks away talking to Marie. Larxene glares at him not sure what she should do. To her it seems like their both in the same exact boat except Marluxia just won't accept the help at all, it seems he's only getting worse in here.

"This is to stressful..." she groans and lays her head on the table.

"You okay?" Demyx asks her.

"Yeah, yeah...why is there so much drama here?"

"Drama?" he asks confused.

"She means him." Zexion points looking over at Marluxia leaving with a woman now.

"His dad is coming tomorrow." Larxene states.

"Really? Two at once then....they really know how to kill people here." Zexion states.

"What do you mean?" Larxene asks.

"Kairi's mom is coming tomorrow to." Demyx tells her. "This seems like bad news for the both of them." Kairi shoves her food away in silence.

* * *

"Everyone really is proud of you, you're improving Roxas." Dr. Roger states. Roxas just looks at his feet and lets his eyes slide over to Axel's.

"Can we play a game?" Axel asks.

"It depends..." Dr. Roger says.

"It's just checkers." Axel rolls his eyes and points the box on the cabinet.

"Oh, fine then." Dr. Roger hands Axel the box. "I'll just work on the computer while you two play."

Axel sets the board up in silence and when it's finally ready he looks up at Roxas. "Okay which color?" Roxas looks at him and starts to point towards the red but then stops. _I shouldn't...I have no right._

"I bet you want red like my amazing hair right?" Axel grins and switches the board around so Roxas has red instead of black. "Alright here are my rules and you must follow them." Axel points at Roxas.

"Anytime you score a black puck thing you have to say something about yourself, something on your mind, your favorite whatever, family history, a secret anything. It is an absolute must. Oh and since you don't talk you can write it down right?" Axel grabs paper and crayon from Dr. Roger's desk. "No problem right? Okay lets play!"

Axel moves first and waits for Roxas to go. It takes him a while to finally start and when he does it moves it the wrong way. "Uh no, see you have to stay on the black colored ones..." Axel says explaining the rules to Roxas. "Got it? Guess you've never played before huh? Sorry I should have told you the real rules first." he chuckles. Dr. Roger watches them as they play.

Roxas finally starts getting the hang of it. "I score okay so...you don't really know much about me right? I love strawberry ice cream, that is the main thing about me. Axel loves strawberry ice cream."

Roxas scores and writes something on paper. _My brother died three years ago. His name was Sora._ "Oh...how'd that happen?" Axel asks. "Wait sorry! Can't break my own rules right? Okay so....here...." Axel moves again.

After a while of playing Dr. Roger goes to make a copy of something. "You two behave okay?" he looks at them a little worried.

"No prob Doc." Axel says. "No it's...what's up Doc right?" Axel laughs. "Oh I scored? Um...I have an oral fixation. I always have to be talking, chewing on something, I used to smoke a lot before I came here. Something always has to be going on in my mouth. And no! Don't think dirty thoughts Roxas gah!" Axel accuses as Roxas blushes a little.

Roxas scores then. "Red." he suddenly states out loud. Axel freezes and stares at Roxas's his eyes big. Roxas slowly looks up and opens his mouth again. "A-Axel...my favorite color is...red." his voice is very quiet but Axel can hear him as if he is screaming.

_He...he said my...name...and he spoke!_ Axel just sits there not sure how to react. Roxas looks away quickly his hands start to tremble as if he just did something terrible. "You spoke, and you said my name!" Axel jumps up excited. "Roxas spoke! To me! He said my name!" Axel jumps up and down like a kid that just scored their very own toy they've been dying to have for months.

Axel grabs Roxas's hand pulling him up. He pulls him in a warm embrace. "You spoke..." he smiles to himself resting his chin on top of Roxas's head. He breathes deep and closes his eyes still smiling. Roxas stands there clutching onto Axel's shirt for dear life, scared if he speaks or makes one little movement everything will fall apart. Just like it did that night...that same night three years ago.

* * *

"_Sora! Sora!!" Roxas can hardly hear anything. His mother is yelling and when he opens his eyes his upside down and his brother is next to him lying on the roof of the car...upside down. Roxas tries to move but his foot is stuck on something. _

"_Answer me! Sora are you alright!" he looks around to see his mother trying to get the door to the car open. _

_How'd she get out unharmed? He can hear sirens and everything goes black._

_When Roxas wakes up he can hear someone crying. "What...happened?" he asks looking at his mom. She jerks her head up and glares at him. _

"_This is your fault! You should have died instead of Sora!" She screams. His father looks at him and then looks away. _

"_My...fault?" he whispers and closes his eyes. He's dead and it's my fault..._

_

* * *

_

"What's with all the yelling?" Dr. Roger walks back in the room. Axel looks at Roxas his eyes studying him.

"Well..." Axel starts still not sure if he should say that Roxas spoke. He shrugs. "Just a little excited about some things." Dr. Roger just stares at them both knowing Axel is hiding something.

"Okay...you two can go to your rooms now. It's getting around that time." He picks up the paper sitting on the table. "Go on now." he waves his hand.

Axel and Roxas walk out of the room Axel holding onto Roxas's arm. They walk in silence to their rooms and right before Roxas's turns to go to his Axel spins him around lifting his chin up. "Thank you." Axel smiles down at him. Roxas can feel the heat rushing to his face. "Roxas, whenever your ready...I'm here to listen to you. I'll listen to you for hours got it? I owe you for making you listening to me talk all the time anyway right?" he chuckles. "You really should talk more Roxas." Roxas just stares at him and closes his eyes when Axel moves closer. He feels a light kiss on his forehead and then Axel is gone.

Roxas stands there staring at the door. "Axel..." he whispers to himself.

* * *

**Yes** **akuroku moment! Next chapter won't feature them as much. Nope it'll be Marly and Kairi. **

**Comment, fav, alert = love**

**~wickedlovelace**


	5. Just Talk

**Hello sorry for the wait and how short this one is. I've been really busy senior project and then i've been getting ready to pack and leave for New York! Yeah! It's my birthday trip so I might not have the next chapter up next weekend but the next, I might try and get it typed up before I leave, it really all depends though. Anyway enjoy this short crazy chapter! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or it's characters...**

* * *

Kairi sits on her bed watching Larxene rip up sheet after sheet of paper. She doesn't really understand why she's ripping them all up either...it's strange to her. "What?" Larxene asks noticing her staring.

Kairi shakes her head. "Um...what are you doing?" her voice is a whisper.

"What's it look like? I ripping up my homework my mom keeps getting sent here." Larxene rolls her eyes and then continues. The more she rips up the more angrier she seems to get.

"Larxene? Something else is bothering you...isn't it?" Kairi can tell that's not why she's ripping the paper up. Not her mom, but something else.

"How do you do it?!" Larxene yells at her, demanding to know.

"H-huh?" Kairi flinches and her hands start to tremble.

"How do you starve yourself? Don't you ever get hungry?!" Larxene demands.

"N-no..." Kairi averts her eyes to the floor.

"You're lying...Axel claims that you want to eat, like hell he knows anything but....somehow he seems to always be right about everything around here. So your lying or else you can tell me why would he say that." Larxene tosses the scraps of paper in the trash can outside of there room.

Kairi swallows hard. "How...did the topic get to me?" she questions.

"You go see your mom today right? I'm just preparing you, what are you going to say to her?" Larxene crosses her arms over her chest.

"I..." Kairi just frowns not sure. Just thinking of her mother she starts to shake all over again. Larxene doesn't speak and the silence grows going on for about ten minutes until someone checks on them and then pops back out.

"Kairi...have you ever liked someone? Someone that's getting ready to hurt themselves and they tell you what their going to do and you feel like you can stop it but you can't?" Larxene asks.

"Um...I like everyone here...if that counts?" Kairi asks. Larxene laughs a little. "Everyone here talks about all the stuff they want to do to kill themselves so..."

"Okay...." Larxene shrugs and lies down on her bed facing the wall so her back is to Kairi. Kairi sits there staring at her back.

_Who is she talking about? She's so confusing...but what...what am I going to do?_

* * *

"Marluxia you awake over there?" Axel asks sitting on his bed.

"Why is it that when you tell everyone to call you by a different name they do the opposite?" Marluxia sighs.

"Oh...wait! I know, Marly right?" Axel laughs. "Who calls you that anyway? No one really listened to you when you told us that."

Marluxia is silent for a minute in deep thought. "Hey...do you think your getting better in here Axel? Or just worse?"

Axel sits on his bed thinking about it. Thinking about Roxas...the only thing that really keeps him happy here. "I...think so...I'd probably be dead if I wasn't in here and plus I never would have met Roxas if I wasn't in here."

"Oh..." Marluxia sits up and turns to look at Axel. "What's...what's going on with you two? What happened today...it really confused everyone."

"It's...nothing. Don't worry about it. So your dad is coming right? What are you going to do?" Axel asks.

"What do you mean what am I going to do? I'm going to go to that stupid session have him yell at me and then go into a tangent about Riku wait for it to be over come back pop my pills and sleep till tomorrow."

Axel's eyebrows pull together. "How many pills have you actually saved up Marly?"

"It really doesn't matter so drop it. I already pissed Larxene off and I don't feel like going at it with you."

"I could let it slip that you're going to pop ten pills tonight." Axel states calmly.

"How the fuck did you-- Marluxia freezes. Axel grins.

"So it is ten? Now lets see...where do you even hide your pills? Aren't you scared people are going to find them when they clean our room?" Axel asks.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Marluxia demands and stands up very pissed off.

"What are you talking about Marluxia?" Axel asks as Marluxia grabs his mattress and yanks it up off the bed and looking at the little hole in the bed wood he put the pills in.

"Where are they?!" Marluxia storms over to Axel grabbing him by the shirt.

"I would think by now...in the sewers?"

"You asshole! You fucking asshole! When did you do it?! Do you know how fucking hard I worked to get those laxatives?!"

"I know I was surprised you had any." Axel stays calm as Marluxia yells.

The door opens. "Everything okay?" Marie asks walking in at the sight of Axel and Marluxia.

"Perfectly fine." Axel smiles at her. Marluxia lets him go and stares at Marie.

"You ready then Marluxia?" Marie asks. Marluxia glares at Axel and then follows her out of the room.

Axel sighs a grabs under his mattress staring at the laxatives he kept. He threw all the others down the toilet. He just stares at the three little pills trying to decide what to do. "What would it really hurt?" he mumbles and Roxas flashes in his head. "Damn..." he hangs his head and lets them fall to the floor.

* * *

"Have a seat Kairi...your mother should be here in about twenty minutes. She called to say she was running a little late." Dr. Marc says as Kairi walks in the room. She slowly sits down and grips her thighs tightly trying to stop her body from trembling. "So what's on your mind?"

Kairi looks down at her legs and squeezes her eyes shut trying to hold back the sobs that are getting ready to explode from her. "Kairi? It's okay...just talk sweetie." Dr. Marc stands up and walks over to her rubbing her shoulder a little trying to comfort her.

"I...please...please don't make me!" Kairi speaks and looks up at Dr. Marc. Dr. Marc stares at Kairi in shock.

"Why don't you talk to me about it? Why don't you want to see your mother? Are you scared of her?" Dr. Marc tries to sooth Kairi by rubbing her shoulders.

"She....she'll just yell and me and tell me how disappointed she is...I got fatter! I know I did. I gained weight didn't I?" Kairi's blue eyes bore into Dr. Marc with show of anger.

"Kairi you are not fat. Why do you think you are? Your in danger of your life right now, you're very underweight, it'd be good for you to gain weight."

"No...she'll be angry. I have to stay small forever, her little girl forever..." Kairi whispers and buries her face in her hands shaking her head. A knock on the door makes Dr. Marc get up and open the door. A woman stands there, she has Kairi's eyes but everything else is different except for the hair.

"Welcome Mrs. Black please have a seat." Dr. Marc states. Kairi glances up at her mom hiding her face behind her hair.

"Hello Kairi." her mom sits down and stares at her. She just nods her head and stares at her hands.

_Please say I'm skinny, please don't tell me I'm fat again...I want to be perfect. Please._ Kairi thinks to herself.

"Have you been eaten normally then?" when Kairi doesn't answer Dr. Marc does.

"She's been getting a little bit better I think we've gotten to at least one full meal a day now, of course with all the liquids she is required to drink."

"Stand up Kairi." her mom demands. Kairi slowly stands up. Her legs feel like Jello and they tremble as she stands there. She can hear her mother sigh in annoyance. "How much longer until you'll be able to release her?"

"Once she hits the mark of 110 pounds then we should be able to, but then you'll have to chart her weight and check in with a therapist ever week, make sure she's eating right--

"How much does she weigh now?" Mrs. Black interrupts already getting sick of the place.

"She weights around 95 I can check her charts for the exact--

"What were you when you came in here Kairi?"

Dr. Marc stares at Mrs. Black feeling frustrated. All her mom cares about is the weight. But isn't that a good thing? That means she wants Kairi to get better right?

"I...it was...80 I think..." Kairi whispers, she's still standing up afraid to sit down.

"Good God Kairi..." her mom covers her face and lets out a deep breath. "You're really a horrible child, I don't know how to deal with you."

"Mrs. Black please, Kairi is trying her best--

"You shut up! I know what my child is trying to do! Disappoint me all over again!" Mrs. Black slams her fists on her lap and stands up. "Kairi, you know what I expect of you." she grabs her arm and Kairi winces.

"Mrs. Black please I'm going to have to ask you to not touch her so roughly." Dr. Marc stands ready to intervene.

"You're fatter." Mrs. Black hisses to Kairi, Dr. Marc couldn't hear what she said though. "I'll see you next session then." Mrs. Black flings the door open. "I'll be expecting a call in two weeks." she casts a glance over at Dr. Marc.

"Of course." Mrs. Black eyes Kairi one more time before she disappears out of the door. Kairi still stands there and tears start to slip from her eyes again.

"Have a seat Kairi, we can talk about it." Dr. Marc suggests.

"Please! Don't send me back there!" Kairi screams and covers her ears closing her eyes. "I don't want to go back! I don't want to...I'll die if I do!" Kairi curls up in the chair pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Kairi what do you mean? Why don't you want to go back home? Please talk to me." Dr. Marc grabs Kairi's hands bringing them in her lap. "What happens there?"

Kairi looks up at Dr. Marc her blue eyes filled with horror. Nows her chance, her chance to end all of it just like Demyx and Zexion suggested. "No...can I leave? Please...tomorrow...I'll talk tomorrow..." Dr. Marc stares at Kairi hard and then finally nods.

"Okay. Okay Kairi."

* * *

"Come on in Marluxia." Dr. Roger calls from the door. Marluxia is standing there his hands shaking and he is biting the hell out of his lip. He slowly pushes the door open and sees his father sitting in the chair. He doesn't even turn to look at him just keeps his head forward.

"How are you feeling today?" Dr. Roger asks as Marluxia takes the seat farthest away from his father.

"Pissed." Marluxia says and looks at his father who also turns to stare at him. Dr. Roger's eyebrows raise taking note of how hostile both of them look.

* * *

**Yep we're still not done with Marluxia yet...and still a little more of Kairi. Haha I love Axel in this chapter. Don't forget to Review/Alert/Fav whatever your choice is! **


	6. Anger Problems

**Sorry for the long delay everyone! I got back Monday night from New York! It was amazing =] Then I had school and everything and has a lot of crap to do, but now I present you chapter six! yeah! -claps-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

* * *

"What's with all the anger then?" Dr. Roger asks leaning back in the chair a bit.

"Why do we have to do this? We have nothing to say to each other, what's the point?" Marluxia turns his gaze away from his father now.

"That's not true Marluxia, we have a lot to cover. All dealing with your recovery. Don't you want to be able to go home and go back to enjoying your life instead of living it in here?"

"Yes, lets go back to popping all my pills. By the way dad find the stash yet?"

"I don't understand why you're acting this way Marluxia...I just came here to talk. I want you to come back home." his father speaks still staring at Marluxia.

"Why so you can yell at me and then try and compare me to Riku again? I'm not like him at all."

"I know that. You're your own person."

"Would you just drop the nice act already?!" Marluxia slams his fist on the chair angry.

"What do you want him to say Marluxia? How do you want him to act?" Dr. Roger asks.

"Be himself! Talk about Riku we both know that's all you want to do. All the attention is on him, why not now? Why me? Who ever said I wanted the attention."

"You did." his father glares at him now. "When you took all those pills, YOU decided you wanted all the attention on you! Well you have it, congratulations, now what Mar?"

Marluxia sits there and bites his lip trying to ignore his father. He counts in his head how much Axel flushed down the drain. That bastard just had to go and flush the pills. It's none of his business what he does anyway. It's not like he has anything he really cares about.

"Marluxia are you with us?" Dr. Roger pulls him out of his head.

"What?"

"Your father just told you something important...maybe you should start listening." Marluxia sighs and looks at his dad with his eyebrows raised.

"Riku moved out two weeks ago. He's living with a friend...he's not coming back home is what he claims."

"Why? He had it all! Did he smack his head?"

"It's not what he wanted, he wanted to go off and find his own way. He was sick of living with me, supposedly I pressured him too much." Riku looks away again and sits there not even sure what he should say anymore.

"Marluxia maybe everything isn't as bad as you tend to think it is. Your dad really does care about you, you have to want to see that though." Dr. Roger speaks up.

"Marluxia please get better, I'll be happy to have you home again. I really do miss you..." Marluxia stands up and walks out of the room slamming the door shut.

"He had no right!" he slams his fist into the wall. "Riku had no right..." he covers his face trying to stop the tears that is starting to run down his face.

* * *

"Did you hear about Kairi?" Axel hears Demyx talking to Zexion. "She finally did it! She told the Doc and now her mom is out being thrown under the lights!"

"What's going to happen to her?" Larxene asks.

"To Kairi or her mom?" Demyx asks.

"Both idiot."

"I'm not sure about her mom but Kairi still can't leave till she hits a certain weight and has somewhere to go. They have to make sure she'll be able to stay alive and eat right." Zexion tells her.

Axel sighs and looks over at Roxas who is ignoring the conversation. A twisting pain feels his stomach and he clenches his fist dropping his head a little. Roxas looks over at him a questioning look on his face.

"What's up with you Axel? Your awfully quiet." Larxene asks. She looks past him though toward the door where Marluxia is entering.

"Crap..." Axel sighs. He had to do it didn't he? He held onto those pills for two whole days and then decided what the hell, he'll pop him. Not much they could probably do. Wrong. Somehow Marluxia got a hold of maximum strength laxatives.

Roxas touches Axel's arm gently, clearly worried about him. "Hey Marluxia where have you been?" Demyx smiles toward him.

"Sleeping." Marluxia states sitting in a chair.

"I wonder where Marie is...usually group starts before now." Larxene mumbles.

"Do you know why we can't have straws here?" Axel speaks up now trying to get his mind off of the pain inside of him.

"Because we could use it to kill ourself." Larxene rolls her eyes at him.

"How can you do that? It's a straw." Marluxia asks quietly.

"You could shove it up your nose and into your brain." Zexion tells them.

"Exactly." Axel snaps his fingers. "New someone would come through."

"We're not suppose to talk about dying especially you and me, Zexion." Larxene says.

"It's not like Marie is here now is she? What else are we suppose to talk about?" Axel asks.

"I heard that if we all do well and get high enough levels in here we can go to Walmart." Demyx states proudly.

"Way to change the topic." Axel sighs. "Just when it was getting interesting."

"I don't feel like hearing you argue Axel." Demyx's voice has a hint of anger in it.

Roxas sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "Boring..." he whispers. Axel hears him and looks right at him.

"Okay if we go to Walmart what would you buy?" Axel asks Roxas. "You could buy something to bake, I heard we're aloud to cook a meal once we're high enough."

"Oh! I know what I would want to buy!" Demyx raises his hand like a kid.

"I would want to buy a straw to shut you up." Axel tells him. "But that point aside my question is still not answered." He looks right at Roxas again.

"Oh shut up Axel, he's not going to talk." Marluxia sighs.

Roxas then looks right at Marluxia his blue eyes darker than usual. He points his finger to Demyx and then to Zexion. "...condom." he states his voice is very quiet and cracks a little but everyone just stares at him in shock.

"Wait...a condom...?" Larxene asks.

Axel starts laughing then while Zexion looks away his face red. "So you'd buy Zexion and Demyx a condom? Why is that?" he asks between chuckles.

"J-just be quiet already!" Demyx says frustrated now. His face is all red.

"Oh my god." Marluxia holds his head.

"Ugh! I don't need to hear this!" Larxene yells.

Axel continues to laugh and then stops abrutly and holds his stomach now leaning over. "Damn it..." he gets up quickly and heads for the door. Roxas stands not sure what's going on. Maire opens the door at that exact same time.

"Bathroom now." Axel tells her and pushes past her fast. "Follow him!" Marie comands a nurse in the hallway. Marluxia stares at the door where Axel just ran out of.

"He didn't..." Marluxia stands up then. "I'll fucking kill you!" Marluxia shoves past Marie and into the hallway.

"What's going on?!" Marie demands following after him.

"Well...lets follow." Larxene stands up curious to what's going on.

"You live for drama." Demyx tells her.

Roxas hurries out the door after Axel catching up to Marie fast who is holding Marluxia away from the bathroom door.

"Calm down Marluxia! What are you so angry about?!" Marie struggles.

"Him! That fucking asshole! He lied to me!" Marluxia yells he jerks out of Marie's grasp and turns to Roxas grabbing him by the arm.

"He took my laxatives." he hisses in Roxas's ear so Marie can't hear. "What do you think of that hm? He's a fucking jackass!" Marluxia punches the wall above Roxas's head.

"Marluxia stop it!" Marie commands.

"Marluxia!" Larxene grabs his arm right before his fist collides with Roxas's stomach.

"If I hurt you I hurt him right?" Marluxia demands from Roxas. Roxas stands there against the wall shaking but trying to stay strong. Tears are running down his face.

"Calm down!" Marie has a officer now and they pull Marluxia away. "Everyone go to your rooms!" she tells them as Zexion and Demyx appear.

"What happened?" Demyx questions.

"Go!" Marie states pointing. She pulls Roxas aside. "What did Marluxia tell you? Can you please tell me?" she asks him. Roxas just looks at the bathroom door where he hears water running.

"Wait...Axel! Get out here now! Cut the water off!" the water goes off and Axel staggers out of the door.

"Upset stomach...I need to lie down..." he states holding the side of the door. She sighs.

"What is going on?" she questions aloud. Axel looks at Roxas.

"What happened?" he asks. "I heard everyone yelling but...." Axel speaks.

"Marluxia almost pounded Roxas to a pulp." Larxene states as she walks away. "Way to go, for whatever you did to make him angry."

"What?! Did he hurt you?" Axel walks over to Roxas his arm wrapped around his stomach still.

"No...you did." Roxas whispers and turns, walking to his room.

_Wait...does he...does he know?_ Axel thinks to himself. "R-Roxas! W-wait!" Marie grabs Axel's arm.

"Come on, we need to talk. I want to know what is going on." she glares at him. Axel is dragged away as he stares at Roxas walking to his room his head down.

"I'm...I'm so sorry....Roxas..." Axel whispers.

* * *

**Sorry if it moved kinda fast, I was just typing and I was like i'll stop here. Wow that went quick so...sorry for it's lack of....everything? The straw thing was actually a real conversation my friend had way back when haha...thanks Jen! Without her the chapter probably would have failed considering I had writers block heh...sorry it's short to but i'll have the next one up soon I hope ^^ hope you enjoyed!**

**~wicked**


	7. What is to come?

**Sorry for the wait, been pretty busying but here I am with chapter seven! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters, etc.**

**Warning: Slight boy love :3**

* * *

"So can one of you tell me what all of this was about?" Dr. Roger stares at Marluxia and Axel intently frustrated with the big scene they have caused. Marluxia just turns his head in the direction of Axel, who sits in the chair his face blank, wiped clean of emotion. His green eyes distant as he is lost in thought.

"We can't room together. He's an annoying bastard who never shuts the fuck up! To top that off he's gay, do I look like I want to share a room with him? Why would I want to?! We don't get along!" Marluxia yells waving his hands around.

"Is this all the fights about? What caused you to flip out on Axel, Marluxia? What did he do to trigger you?" Dr. Roger raises his eyebrows a little. "Axel? Can you tell me anything else?"

Hearing his name Axel snaps back out of his thoughts. Out of how Roxas whispered to him, Axel hurt him. _He _hurt Roxas. The look in his blue eyes, before he walked away, how hurt he looked. Axel shakes his head. _I had no right…I try to stop him from hurting himself and what do I do? I'm an ass…_

"Axel?" Axel looks up and averts his eyes to Marluxia. He could tell Dr. Roger about how Marluxia is stashing pills but then…then Marluxia would just spill the whole story of the laxatives. Axel doesn't want to be sent away, who knows what they'd actually do. Can they send him somewhere else? Somewhere away from Roxas completely?

Axel laughs to himself. _What's it really matter? As soon as I turn eighteen I'm out of here, out on my own. I'll be leaving the kid anyway._ But not now, he can't sacrifice the small amount of time left he has with Roxas. _I really am selfish. _

"What?" Marluxia hisses at him. Marluxia tried to hurt Roxas. He tried to hurt him. Anger boils inside of Axel.

"You think you're so damn great." Axel stands up glaring at him. "Trying to hurt me by going after him?! Bastard! I'm not stooping to your level; I won't give you what you want. Dr. Roger I'll room by myself if that's what it'll take. I don't give a damn, let him kill himself. I don't want to be apart of it anymore." At that Axel walks toward the door.

"Just tell me a room and I'll start packing my stuff."

Dr. Roger sighs. "Go to your room and I'll discuss it more. Someone will come and retrieve you soon Axel." Axel nods and opens the door shutting it behind him not at all gently.

Axel walks down the hall slowly stopping to stare at Roxas's door. He lifts his hand to knock but stops. "Roxas…" he mumbles resting his forehead against the wood.

Roxas hears a small thump on his door and sits up from his bed. Is it time for dinner already? He gets up and walks over to the door opening it and jumps back when he sees the red head standing there.

"Axel…?"

Axel's eyes brighten hearing his voice but automatically fade again when he sees the pained look on Roxas's face. He hurt this boy, the one boy he really started to fall for.

"Can…can we talk?" Axel asks quietly. Roxas just stands there for a minute not sure whether he should slam the door in Axel's face or just let him inside. He's not sure what his mind is telling him to do, it's on fast-forward and everything is moving extremely fast. His heart pounds hard against his chest almost to the point of pain and he just lets the door swing open more letting Axel walk inside.

"Look, I'm sorry I hurt you…I really wasn't' thinking when I decided to swallow those pills...I should have just flushed them with the rest. It's my fault Marluxia tried to hurt you. He knows how much I—

"Stop." Roxas puts his hand on Axel's chest. "Just…shut up." He takes a step closer to Axel and stares up in his eyes. "Before you go…any further you need to know…know w-why I'm here. The real reason I'm in here." His voice is quiet and cracks but he manages.

Axel nods. "I killed…I killed my brother…I'm the one to blame." Axel looks at him confused not understanding at all.

"I thought he died…you couldn't—

"Listen! No not physically…I should have been the one to die okay? Not him!" Roxas raises his voice his eyes showing an icy chill to them so Axel will close his mouth. "He was everything to my mom. The perfect son, everything she ever wanted. I was nothing to her, I never minded. I could date any guy I wanted and she didn't care because she had him; Sora, who made everything better."

"I survived when he didn't. He wasn't wearing a seat belt that day because I sat on the side that had the only working seatbelt. I offered it to him but he said I should sit there, just in case. He didn't want me to get hurt." Roxas shakes his head. "My mom hates me…I deserve it though. I deserve to be here. I deserve everything she does to me…at home I shouldn't talk, I just say the wrong thing and she'll get angry. She doesn't like to hear my voice so I made sure I stopped talking."

"I shouldn't eat, I shouldn't be allowed to live, and it's the only way to end it all. To stop my mother's pain, I should die. She'll be happy and at peace then. Plus….if I try to eat…she'll just…" Roxas closes his eyes. "That doesn't matter, so there. There's your silver platter of chaos. Just goes to show you how fucked up I am."

Axel wraps his arms around Roxas holding him tightly. "No Roxas…it's not your fault. Your mom is an evil bitch that needs to jump off a bridge, no you. You deserve to live and be happy. That's what your brother would have wanted isn't it?"

Roxas just nods burying his face in Axel's chest. "Why did you take those pills? Why did you take them?" he whispers.

"I…" Axel hesitates. "I'm not sure Roxas. I think maybe…maybe it's because my mom is coming to see me in a week but that doesn't matter. I'll be gone in a month." Roxas looks up disbelief covering his face.

"I'll be eighteen. I plan on leaving and moving in with my cousin Reno. He said I'd be welcome. I called him a while back just to ask. He offered me a while back, saying when I was eighteen feel free to come live with him. I tried to go sooner but it never worked out right…" Axel shrugs a little.

"I…I see….your lucky. I'm only…sixteen." Roxas looks away pulling away from Axel a little bit.

"You're welcome to come live with me. As soon as you can, I still want to see you. I don't want to lose you."

"That won't happen…whatever." Roxas lightly laughs and turns to walk to his bed. Axel grabs his wrist stopping him.

"Roxas, listen to me. This is the first time I heard you talk this much. I love it….I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you…I…I think I love you Roxas." Axel tells him. "I promise I'll call, we can get phone calls here. I'll come visit you if they let me and as soon as your out I'll be here waiting right outside those doors, you'll come with me. You won't have to worry about your mom or---

"Stop it! I can't! You think I can just throw MY life away? For…for _you?_" Roxas glares at him. "Why do you assume I feel the same way?" Axel opens his mouth to speak but Roxas beats him to it. "Just leave, get out okay? It doesn't matter. You'll be gone soon and so will everyone else. No one is going to miss me or let alone think about the boy in the corner who never speaks. So just get out!" Roxas's hands are shaking and he bawls them up to stop them, his fingernails digging into his flesh leaving smalls crescents.

"Roxas I—

"Out!" Roxas points to the door and pushes Axel a little bit and then jerks back his hands shaking. _Shit….shit! I've done it now…I did something horrible!_ Axel reaches out for him and Roxas's hurries away to the other side of the room. Axel walks over to him slowly.

"No, no stay back! I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" Roxas collapses on the ground pulling his knees to his chest. "Please….please don't hurt me…" he whispers tearing forming.

He feels hands grab him and he squeezes his eyes shut expecting the worst. But Axel doesn't jerk him and slap him. Instead he lets his hand rub his back gently. "I'm not going to hurt you Roxas…I would never do that." Axel tells him. "But…if you…if you want me gone I'll leave. You don't have to talk to me again. But Roxas…if your lying, and I know you are, then I'll chase you down and bring you right back to me no matter what."

"Axel I…." Roxas looks up at him a loss for words. Instead he reaches up and kisses him lightly, feeling the warmth from Axel's body. Axel lets his hand run up the side of Roxas's neck pulling him closer letting his tongue slip between his lips. Roxas pulls himself between Axel's legs their kisses becoming for intense and eager, both knowing they won't have much longer before someone comes in.

Axel trails kisses down Roxas's jaw line and neck biting just below his ear a little hearing Roxas gasp. "A-Axel we should…." His voice trails off when Axel moves back to his mouth.

"Promise me…promise you'll try to get out of here Roxas…promise you'll come with me." Axel whispers in his ear.

"I…" Roxas closes his eyes. He can't do this…he won't be able to make it through here without Axel. He already knows that.

"Just try…that's all I'm asking." Axel tells him.

"I'll…I'll try."

"Promise?"

"P-promise…" Roxas whispers hoping he won't have to break his promise. They hear a knock on the door next to them and someone saying dinner.

"Shit…come on get up." Axel helps Roxas to his feet and steals another kiss from the blond before they come to his room.

_What…what am I going to do? Will I even be able to make it through this? Do…do I really want to be with him? To be with Axel? I'll just ruin everything….is there really a point?_ Roxas thinks to himself shaking his head.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I swear Roxas is bipolar yeah...ehe..anyway thank you all soo soooo much for the reviews and favs! It's made me very happy! Please continue if you wish and I hope to have you reading next time =]**


	8. Story Time

**Hello! Welcome back, sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy, and have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KINGDOM HEARTS. Gah…I wish I did…**

* * *

Axel walks in Dr. Roger's office. "Alright Axel we're putting you in a new room."

"Can I just room with Roxas?" Axel asks his eyes pleading.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. We asked if anyone was willing to switch rooms. Zexion—

"No I'll stay by myself." Axel states. There's now way he's going to ruin Demyx and Zexion's happiness all because of Marluxia.

"Okay then after dinner come back by my office before free time. I should have a room cleaned out by then and you can move there."

"Sure thing…" Axel shrugs his shoulders and hurries off to dinner to meet up with Roxas.

"So Kairi is gone then?" Demyx asks Larxene.

"Yeah they transferred her somewhere else. They want her to get better and find her a foster home…a lot of stuff happened with her mom they found out. It was crazy." Larxene shrugs happy she has a room to herself now.

"How do you know so much anyway?" Demyx questions.

"She was my roommate."

Marluxia sits away from everyone calculating in his head how long it'll take him to save up again. He needs to just run away; he doesn't care if he ODs anymore now. _Anything to beat this shit hole._

"Hey Zexion aren't you up a level now? Don't you get to go home soon after you rise up another?" Larxene asks him.

"Um yeah, what about you?"

"Oh…almost there…"

"Well congrats to both of you!" Demyx smiles at them warmly.

Roxas stares at the food in front of him slowly trying to talk himself into eating it.

"I'll eat to, you're not alone." Axel sits down next to Roxas letting his leg rest against the blonds.

Roxas just nods._ Why is this so hard? How can he really expect me to eat gain? Once I get home if I even try to eat…mom will just try and shove it down my throat and make me eat everything she can. She'll hit me…scream…tell me how I ruined dinner again…I can't do this!_ Roxas sets his spoon down and takes a sip of apple juice. His stomach turns not wanting it and he feels sick to his stomach.

_But he's trying…he's doing this for me…can't I do one little thing for him? I need to keep my promise…I can do that. I… _Roxas looks over at Axel. _I can trust him…can't I?_

"Axel…?" Roxas whispers. "I…I can't eat in front of everyone…" Roxas hands his head in defeat. If he's going to eat he doesn't want to eat in front of other people watching him. It makes him feel sick.

Axel stands up and Roxas watches as he walks away not sure where he's going._ Is he mad?_ Axel is talking to Marie now.

"Do you think you could come watch me and Roxas eat away from everyone else? He told me he can't eat in front of them." Axel points.

"Well….alright. Let me grab a nurse to take him—

"I want to go to." She sighs and nods.

"Let me get someone."

Happy, Axel walks back over to the table. "Not a problem." Axel grins at Roxas his green eyes sparkling. Roxas looks at him confused and when a nurse comes over to them, she grabs their trays and tells them to follow her. Everyone stares not sure what exactly is going on.

Axel follows after Axel and the nurse looking around to where their coming. She stops at a door and opens it. It's a break room. The nurse sets the trays down at the table and goes to sit at another with her own lunch.

"I'll be over here. No funny stuff." She tells them.

"How did you…?"

"I just asked Marie. Trust me; they'll do anything to get us to eat in here." Axel sits down and takes a bite. Roxas sits down as well and starts to cut up his spaghetti into small, tiny pieces.

"You're so prissy, I seriously thought only people on TV and in books did that." Axel snickers causing Roxas's face to heat up. He quickly takes a small bite chewing slowly.

"You know…when you get out of here I am so taking you to the greatest ice cream shop ever! They make it however you want, the flavor, the candy you want, toppings, the works! Oh peanut butter with cookie dough and cake batter ice cream is the best! It's called Coldstone, have you heard of it?" Axel is bouncing a little, excited.

"No…never heard of it."

"Man! You need to get out more there." Axel jokes. "Locked in a cardboard box."

"Axel…what happened to you? I mean yeah you've told everyone about…your mom's boyfriends but…"

"Oh Roxas wants the full story? I haven't really told anyone. No one will believe me anyway, my mom says I'm just a habitual liar and made it all of causing me to believe it myself. I just want attention, she says."

"I'll listen…I'll believe you Axel."

Axel looks at Roxas for a few minutes thinking in his head what to say. He really doesn't want to go into any detail at all about it. He'd rather just forget any of it ever happened. But…Roxas deserves to know the truth. Especially he spilled his whole life story to Axel already.

"Well…it started when my mom started dating again. She would bring home so many guys and one day she asked if one of them could watch me while she ran off somewhere. She was a player always fucking some other person. So he did…I didn't understand why he wanted me to "play" with him but I did what he said because he already liked to slap me around and I was scared he would do that again. It just gradually escalated from that. I didn't tell my mom I was scared to, he might have hurt her. It wouldn't have been the first time he did."

"She finally left him and other guys came, some were nice and some were…jackasses, perverts, you name them. Half were on drugs. I told my mom about them after about three times it happened to me…a guy fucking me. She slapped me and told me to never speak like that again, that no one wants to touch a horrible child like me anyway; I'm just like my father.

"I sort of wish I knew who my father was…she never talks about him just says I'm just like him. Anyway so it all happened down like that. I told her constantly she wouldn't believe me so then I brought home my own fuck partners. All guys. I couldn't even look at a girl without disgust. I guess the years of living like that got to me. My mother was disgusting. My mom got a phone call home and was told to get me therapy. I was throwing up at school and got caught by the janitor. I was stupid. It was on a Friday after detention and I just bough all the snack food I could afford gulped it down and kept throwing it back, over and over.

"They caught me, got sent to one, talked about my mother's boyfriends, she was furious, I was a liar. It carried on like that for ages. I was in and out of therapy. My mom telling me I was lying and needed to stop. She's sick of my cries for attention, I'm not throwing up I'm faking it even though my insides we're falling apart from laxative abuse. I was admitted to a hospital once already. This is actually my second time….hopefully my last right?" Axel pokes Roxas in the side jokingly.

"Anyway that's how it all went down. My mom still denies it all, I don't really care anymore, and after this shit I'm never seeing her again." Axel finishes and takes a deep breath. "Man I really do talk too much don't I?"

"I'm…I'm sorry Axel." Roxas whispers.

"Sorry? Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." Axel hugs him kissing his forehead gently.

"I don't think you're lying Axel…I believe you…you wouldn't lie to me…right?"

"Never." Axel states. "The only person that believed me the first time was my school nurse. My mom made sure I never saw her again…she…she had proof of it all." Axel laughs a little.

"I believe you." Roxas says again. Axel smiles at him. By the end of dinner Roxas has ate almost half of his food.

* * *

**A/N**:** Yeah Axel's story! Roxas ate, hurray! Okay I'll stop now. =] So I hope you enjoyed I'll try to have the next chapie up soon! Feel free to drop me a comment, etc., etc.! **

**~wickedlovelace**


	9. Goodbyes

**Hello so sorry for the delay! Graduation is coming up along with boards night...ugh... Anyway! I bring you chapter nine! Sorry it's short but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor it's characters.**

* * *

"Hey everyone guess what?!" Larxene runs into the group room a big grin on her face.

"What now Larxene?" Axel sighs. He stares at the ceiling. Roxas touches his arm lightly hoping to cheer him up somewhat.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning!"

"That's great Larxene!" Demyx congrats her.

"What about you Zexion? How are you doing?" Larxene questions him curious to how he's improved.

"I'll still be here for a while..." he shrugs not really caring to much.

"I see...what about you Demyx?"

"Well...they've started me on medication. It'll help the switches and some other...medicine." Demyx sighs a little. "I'll be out soon I guess they never really said."

"Why are you so happy to be leaving anyway?" Axel asks her. "I thought you didn't want to go back home to see your "evil" parents. They'll force you to be "perfect" won't they?" Axel just glares at her his green eyes burning into her.

"You seem very hostile Axel." Marie notes.

"He's just pissed cause he's leaving tomorrow to. Right Axel?" Marluxia, who has been hiding in the back, suddenly speaks up.

"Oh yes, I forget Marluxia is ready to escape, they still have their clutches on you though don't they? I bet you'll be happy to get rid of me right Marly?" Axel stares at him. "Get to keep those pills right?"

Marluxia just glares at him. "Topic switch." Marie tells them.

"I may have to go home to hell but at least I'll be out of this nightmare." Larxene hisses at Axel.

"My bad...you still want to go and off yourself right? Can't do anything here, oh wait, if you really wanted to you'd find a way."

"Axel. Would you like to go talk for a while?" Marie asks. "We can still hold you here you know. If you really don't seem to be better, we'll be able to hold you. Failure to care for yourself."

Axel looks over at Roxas meeting his blue eyes. "No...I'm fine sorry..." Axel looks back up toward the ceiling again and closes his eyes.

"Well...we'll miss both of you guys." Demyx speaks up. "It'll be strange without you. It's already a little weird without Kairi. I always talked to her...so..."

"Thanks I guess." Larxene rolls her eyes a little. She looks over at Marluxia who won't even meet her eyes.

"Well that's it for today, go on to break and then dinner. Hope you do better at home Larxene. I don't want to see you back here." Marie stands up.

"Yeah I don't want to see you here either."

* * *

Axel slumps against the couch pulling Roxas close to him. "You promised don't forget Roxas." Axel tells him. "You'll try that way you can get out of here."

Roxas is silent here for a while then he speaks up quietly, "Axel...what if I'm here for another good three months...what are you going to do?" _Why does it matter what he does anyway? I don't...really care do I?_ Roxas waits for his answer. _Maybe...maybe I really do though...I don't want him to give up on me...I couldn't take that._

"Don't think about it like that Roxas. I'm going to call, I'm going to see you. I really care about you. I'm not going anywhere. Got it?" Axel tells him taking his chin and forcing Roxas to look at him.

"O-okay..." Roxas nods closing his eyes.

* * *

"What do you thinks going to happen with them?" Demyx turns to look at Zexion.

"Axel is strong. He'll be fine, whatever he tells Roxas he'll do, he'll do it. He's not that

type that would lie and make false promises...especially to Roxas. He...he really does care

for him."

"But...Roxas?"

"I...I can't really say for sure. It's hard to read him. He seems to like Axel a lot

but...it's like he's contanstly telling himself over and over he doesn't. That he doesn't

need Axel. He might fall back into who he was when he first got here...that wouldn't be

good."

"You really think he would?" Demyx looks at Roxas with concern in his eyes.

"We won't let him, plus I know Axel will call or something. Maybe it'll be better for Roxas

in a way to. He'll get his own footing. He really needs that."

"I should just give him my personality disorder..." Demyx mumbles.

Zexion laughs shaking his head. "Zexion...what about us?" Demyx looks at him sad, a frown on

his face now. It almost reminds Zexion of a clown. He holds back a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...when one of us leaves....what'll happen?"

Zexion is silent for a while. "What...do you want to happen?"

"I like you Zexion...I don't want to lose you as a friend...or anything."

Zexion blushes a deep red. "I don't either...Demyx...I...I love you..."

"Then...promise. Once we're out of here, it'll just be me and you. We'll do everything together, maybe even see Axel and Roxas again." Demyx smiles. "Without you...I don't think I would have survived this long."

"That's a lie...you're the one that has helped me." Zexion whispers. Demyx touches his face lightly and kisses his cheek.

"You've helped me more than you've realized Zexion." Demyx grin is enough to light up the room.

* * *

"Marluxia...I came to say goodbye." Larxene stands at the doorway, a guard stands behind her waiting. Marluxia doesn't say anything just sits facing the wall.

"I...I really like you Marluxia. I hope things get better." she turns to leave.

Once she's gone Marluxia looks at where she stood. "Such a liar...full of shit." he pops five small blue pills in his mouth swallowing them whole.

Larxene walks toward the exit with the guard. Her parents waiting on the otherside. "Stay bitchy Larxene." Axel says stopping her.

"Stay a asshole Axel." she rolls her eyes. "Nice meeting you. Really."

"Mhmm...forget about Marluxia while your at it. He's just an asshole. You'll get better."

"Thanks...how did you...no wait, Axel knows everything." she laughs. "See you. Good luck!"

Axel shrugs and turns to walk toward Roxas's room. Time for him to say goodbye.

_Roxas...I'm going to miss you so much. You're going to have to get better. I don't think I can do this alone for long..._

"Axel." Roxas stands at his doorway and throws himself at the red head. Axel wraps his arms around him holding him tightly.

"I'll call okay? Just keep going, try. Talk to Zexion and the idiot, I know they'll help you out. Look how they gave Kairi advice." Roxas raises his head up, tears clouding his blue eyes.

"You're my favorite color Roxas." Roxas looks at him confused. "You're my favorite." Axel kisses him pulling him closer than ever before. Roxas kisses back both of them becoming more desperate.

"Alright break it up." the guard says. Axel pulls back.

"I'll be back, promise."

"See you...see you when I'm out of here....Axel." Axel hugs him one last time giving him a gently kiss, wiping his tears away.

"I love you..." Axel's voice is barley audioble and before Roxas realizes it he's gone walking out the front door. Roxas stares at the red head slowly disappearing from view trying hard to keep the sobs under control.

* * *

**A/N: Well I like how this turned out, I'll try to have the next one up soon, this is not the end so don't worry! haha. Review/Alert/Fav whatever you wants it you want xD**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! They make my day, and I feel bad that I couldn't get it up quick enough so I hope you all enjoy and continue reading!**

**~wickedlovelace**


	10. Mother

**Hey everyone! I just got back from an anime con! Omg it was amazing, I saw an Axel there -squee- anyway! Sorry for the delay and all. I hope you enjoy this shortish chappy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts....**

* * *

"Hey Marluxia it's time for dinner." Demyx pushes the door open slightly and peeks in. Roxas is standing against the wall waiting with Zexion. "Marly?" Demyx repeats and walks over to the figure lying on the bed, unmoving.

Demyx reaches out to shake him and when he does Marluxia still refuses to move. "Hey Zexion! Zexion come here!" Demyx voice is shrill. Zexion hurries in the room and Roxas walks to the door to see what's going on.

"Is he breathing? Check his pulse!" Zexion tells Demyx. "Roxas, Roxas go get someone, hurry!" Roxas watches them both for a minute trying to comprehend what's going on. _Marluxia isn't moving...is he...is he...?_ Roxas runs out of the room and hurries down the hall to a guard.

"Help, help him!" Roxas points wildly toward the door. "Call the police!" The guard looks at him confused and hurries down to Marluxia's room.

"What's going on?" Marie asks seeing everyone running around now. "What happened?" she demands running over to Marluxia's body. Roxas is forgotten in the bliss of it all and he stands aside watching everything from the side lines.

"Call the ambulance now! Hurry! He's barley breathing!" Marie shouts. Roxas curls in a ball closing his eyes wishing all of the noise would just stop.

* * *

Everyone is stalk quiet. It's been a full week since Marluxia almost killed himself. They found out he was transferred to intensive care and will be staying there for more help. He's beyond reach here is what Marie told them all. But really there isn't many left.

A new girl did come in though. She has blond hair and big blue eyes and draws a lot. Roxas has talked to her some. She listens to him talk about Axel. Speaking of Axel, he's called Roxas every day since he left.

"So how is everyone doing?" Marie asks the four of them.

"Pretty good." Demyx nods. Roxas shrugs along with Zexion.

"Better than yesterday." the girl, Namine, speaks up.

"That's good. You know I'm really proud of you Roxas you've been doing so much better this week. And Zexion your about ready to be released. Once that happens we'll be accepting new people here so you won't be alone Namine.

"That's always good to know." she smiles.

"How....how long do you think it'll take for me to get out of here?" Roxas asks Marie hopeful.

"Well....it would take another good month or two but...we've been getting a lot of calls recently from your mother. Is it okay to talk about this?" she questions. Roxas nods.

"She...wants you out of here. Back at home she says, it'll be better for you there since your getting better anyway. But...we're concerned. Will that be okay with you Roxas?"

Roxas is quiet and looks over at Zexion. Only Axel knows the full extent of living with his parents. Demyx smiles to encourage him. "Y-yeah..." for the rest of the group Demyx tells Roxas how great that is he'll be able to see his mother again trying to cheer him up. Roxas doesn't speak the whole time.

* * *

"Roxas the phone is for you." Marie calls in the break room. Roxas stands up from the chair he was sitting in and walks over to the phone picking it up. He doesn't speak, just holds it to his ear.

"Hello? Roxas you there?" Axel's voice runs through Roxas's head and he sighs a little to let him to he's there. "What's up? You're not talking...did something happen?" Roxas shakes his head but of course Axel can't see him.

"Roxas...I hope your okay, please...talk to me about it okay? I miss you, guess what? I've got a job and everything now! I'm living with Reno and everything is going great! Once you get out it'll all be perfect!" Axel laughs. "Hey I heard about that new girl, you're not falling for her are you?"

"No..." Roxas whispers.

"I know you wouldn't. I'm just teasing you....say, come on tell me about it. What's going on over there?" Roxas is still quiet. "Hey let me talk to Zexion for a minute." Roxas sets the phone down and walks over to Zexion pointing at the phone.

"Hello?" Zexion answers. "Oh hey Axel, what's up?"

"What happened today? He won't talk."

"Huh? Roxas? I'm not sure, ever since group he's been quiet as all get out. I don't really get why. He'll be released soon. His mom is demanding it really."

"What? His mom?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Zexion's eyebrows pull together in confusion and he looks over at Roxas sitting in his chair knees to chest again.

"No, you cannot let his mom come and take him!" Axel says. "Do you hear me? That's bad, do you realize how his mother treats him?!"

"What? Is it abuse?" Zexion pulls on his sleeve worried.

"Very much so...it's...it's why he never spoke to begin with. How can they be so stupid!? We have to do something!"

"We can't, Roxas would have to tell them here."

"Then you have to get him to!"

"And if he won't?"

"Then get me his fucking address, time he's released, everything. You got it?" Axel demands.

"Axel...what are you going to do?"

"I'll find him and take him from that bitch. That's what I'll do."

"They'll arrest you, he's underage. He's a minor. Your not."

"Fuck the law Zexion, do you realize how bad this is?"

"I understand but...we can't do anything for him Axel...he's being taken out sometime this week. They haven't told him and if they did, he hasn't told us." Axel sighs frustrated.

"Let me talk to him, please."

"Roxas...Axel wants to talk to you again." Zexion holds the phone up. Roxas looks up and shakes his head. "He won't come Axel..."

"Beg him for me, please Zexion it's important!"

"He's begging over here Roxas." Zexion tries. "Come on..."

Roxas stands up and walks over to Marie asking to leave. "He...left..." Zexion says.

Axel lets the phone drop to the ground of his room and hits his head on the desk hard. "Damn it!"

* * *

**Alright i'll try to have the next chapter up soon! review/fav/alert if you like!**

***throws free cookies to readers***

**thank you all so much for the reviews I love you all! I never expected a lot and this is a lot!**

**~wickedlovelace**


	11. Panic!

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of family drama going on but here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you very much. Come on Roxas." Roxas silently follows his mother to the car and opens the back door to get in. "Get in the front." She demands.

Roxas doesn't understand, usually she'll scream at him if he even tries to get in the front. She just glares at him with icy blue eyes and he shudders quickly getting in the front seat. "A lot of new changes are happening at home now Roxas did you know your dad left? He left and said he didn't care to see you again. Isn't that great? Your own father doesn't want you, but I do. I want you Roxas." Her coy smile makes Roxas start to tremble.

They pull up at the house. "I want you to go up to your room and stay there, don't even think about leaving that room, understand?" Roxas nods. "I asked if you understand!" she grabs his thin boney arm twisting it. Roxas cries out in pain.

"Y-yes, I understand!" his voice is hoarse.

"Good. Get up there." She opens the front door and shoves him inside. He quickly fumbles up the steps hearing the front door slam shut and the dead bolt locks.

Roxas falls on his bed tears stinging his eyes. "Axel…."

* * *

"Zexion phone call!" Zexion stands up Demyx following him toward the phone.

"Is he still there? I called as soon as I knew it would be free time!" Axel sounds desperate as he almost yells into the phone.

"Um…actually she came here early to pick him up; none of us got to say good bye or anything. She said it didn't matter and she doesn't want her son talking to crazy people either way."

"You didn't tell Marie?!"

"No, no I did…she said they'd try and see if they could get social services to go over and—

"It's going to be to late then! Please tell me you have his address something!"

"Well…" Zexion slowly rolls his sleeve up. "I did manage to get part of it…" he looks at the cuts in his arms. "Thirty Six Elm and that's all I got….sorry…" Zexion tells him.

"No that's more than enough, thanks!" the phone goes dead.

"Zexion what's—Marie stops dead looking at his arm. He doesn't look at her only at Demyx whose hands are covering his eyes blocking the tears from falling.

* * *

Roxas door opens loud with a bang. "You know Roxas…" he jumps and scrambles to sit up as his mom walks in the room. What has it been? Two, three hours since he got home now? "It really was your entire fault from the beginning…first your brother now…your father."

She walks over to him closer. She has something behind her back. "But you understood right? That you shouldn't even be here, he told me you shouldn't have been born. The guy in the sky that is. You know he talks to me." She has a crazed look in her eyes.

"He told me, since I brought you into this world…." Roxas slowly stands up backing away.

_No…he doesn't want to leave…he doesn't want to die! No!_ "No!" Roxas yells. He covers his ears backing away.

"That I should take you out!!" she screams and throws herself at him. Roxas is slammed against the wall a knife goes into the wall right next to his head. She punches him and yanks the knife out and raises it up high.

Roxas shoves her quickly and she stumbles backwards like she's drunk, he's never seen her look so crazy, she's completely lost it. She slashes the knife through the air it slices his arm open before she falls down and scrambles to get up.

"You little shit! You deserve to die and you deny it?!" she grabs his bleeding arm and punches him in the face. Roxas cries out in pain and shoves her grabbing her hand with the knife trying to keep it away from him.

Somehow he manages to twist out of her grasp and runs out of the door. A hand grabs his shirt from behind and he falls crashing to the floor. Pain shoots in his leg and he turns to see the knife partway in.

"See?! You see?! This is how it's supposed to be!" a bag sounds against the door.

"This is the police please open up!"

* * *

"Zexion, come we should talk." Marie tells him. Demyx looks up at her and grabs Zexion's arm.

"It's not what you think." He tells her. "It's about Roxas. Right?" Demyx glares at Zexion. He just nods. "Did you call social services?"

"Yes we've talked to them they said they'll check around sometime this week." An uneasy feeling flows through Demyx. "Zexion come on, you'll be back for dinner." He pulls him away. Demyx looks at the phone.

The guard at the door eyes him weird. He picks the phone up and quickly dials the police. The guard starts to make his way over. "Police what's your emergency?"

"Something is going on at my friend's house, something really bad! I can hear screams! It's 36 Elm!"

"Alright Elm….what's the rest of the address please?"

"It's…." Demyx freezes not sure what to say. "Street…not far from the clinic." He sets the phone down hoping it'll work.

"What was that?" the guard demands.

"What was what Sir?"

* * *

Axel drives fast scanning all the MapQuest directions that have elm in the name. Which one?! He speeds off choosing the third one that goes down. He drives down the road recklessly and suddenly sees flashing lights and an ambulance. He pulls up to the house number and sees Roxas being rolled out on a stretcher.

"Roxas!" Axel screams getting out of the car.

"Sir please keep back!" an officer grabs him.

"Let me go! That's my boyfriend! What'd she do to him?! Is he okay?!" Axel demands.

"He's fine we need to transfer him to the hospital, he's injured pretty bad."

"Where?! I need to go with him!" The police looks toward the ambulance truck. "Who called? How'd you get here?! Tell me!"

"We got a weird phone call and then their neighbor called saying something looked suspicious the mother was walking around in the backyard carrying a knife. It'll be easier if you just drive to the hospital, their already going there now." Axel quickly looks as the shut the door and drive off down the street quickly. He hurries back to his car and slams the door shut taking off after them.

"Wait for me Roxas, I'm right behind you…" he mutters speeding off after it.

* * *

**Okay wow the long awaited chapter. It took me awhile to figure out how I wanted this all to happen. I had three different almost endings. I think this one was the best. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the delay! A still have a couple more chapters planned along with some akuroku time, so don't worry!**


	12. Is it the end?

**Yeah it's 8-13! Akuroku day!! Anyway here is the chappie hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own kingdom hearts nor it's characters.**

* * *

Roxas can hear something beeping and murmurs of people talking. He tries to sit up but his body doesn't move. Laughter erupts and it sounds like the TV is on. Slowly opening his eyes he stares at the white tile ceiling.

Where is he? The last thing he remembers was fighting with his mom and the rest is a blur. Twisting around he lets out a cry of pain in his side. He looks down and sees he's in a hospital gown. IVs are attached to his arms.

He freezes when he spots the familiar red head sitting in a chair right beside his bed. Axel. His face is buried in his arms and one hand is touching Roxas's leg gently as he sleeps.

Roxas again tries to sit up and wake the red-head but stops when he hears voices outside of the closed door. "So what is your name again?"

"Cloud. I'm his Uncle. The hospital called me, informed me of this situation that's been going on. I have legal rights to take full custody of him."

"Do you have paperwork with you?" Roxas hears shuffling and then, "Alright…yes when we're sure he's recovered fine we can have you check him out."

"How is he now?"

"He seems to be in a stable condition. He was just released from the clinic for eating disorders so we're tube feeding him considering he's still a great deal under weight. The wound from the knife seems to be healing fine. He hasn't woken up yet, but you're welcome to go in. I think someone else is in there as well though…"

Roxas waits and then the door opens and he sees a tall blond male standing there. "Oh, so you're awake now." Roxas just stares at him not sure what to say. Axel suddenly shifts and sits up.

"Roxas! You're awake! How are you? Are you in pain?" Axel grabs his hand gently staring at Roxas not even noticing the man in the doorway. Roxas slowly just points to Cloud. Axel turns his head quickly.

"Who are you?" Axel asks scrunching his nose up.

"I am Roxas's uncle." Silence fills the room now Axel stares at Cloud who looks back and forth between them.

"Wait so…you were around and could have stopped what was happening to him? You claim to be family except you only appear when his life has been in danger and he's helpless in a hospital bed?" Axel is getting angry.

"Actually I haven't heard from my sister Tracey for about a year now. I've tried to keep in contact but I live out of town about three hours from here. I got a phone call. I'm the only one who will take Roxas in so he doesn't transfer to a foster home." Cloud states crossing his arms.

Roxas grips Axel's hand tighter. "I can't leave….." he whispers. "I have to stay here!" his voice grows louder and his blue eyes fill with tears.

"He can stay with me. He doesn't have to go with you."

"Excuse me, what's your name? Roxas is still a minor not eighteen yet. He needs an adult to look after him. Especially in the state he's in."

"You don't even know what's best for him; you don't know what he's gone through! And the name is Axel. Commit it to memory." Axel hisses.

"Well Axel I don't want to upset Roxas anymore than he is, so I'll let this rest for a while. I'll be back in a couple of hours Roxas to check on you." Cloud turns and walks away.

"He's such an ass." Axel hisses. He turns to look back at Roxas. "Are you okay?" Axel reaches up carefully and wipes the tears off Roxas's cheeks.

"I want to go with you…I don't want to leave Axel….not again…" Roxas tells him.

"Then we'll run away." Axel tells him eager. "As soon as you're stable we'll pop out of this shit hole and leave, just you and me." Axel says. Roxas grabs Axel pulling him closer.

"I'm scared…..I'm scared Axel….." Roxas says forcing himself to sit up and cry into Axel's shoulder.

"I know…" Axel shifts his body onto the bed and makes Roxas lay back down blood is seeping through the bandage in his side. "It'll be alright, I'm here and nothing is going to separate us okay? We'll get out of here, go somewhere okay?" Roxas just nods and Axel brushes his hair out of his face kissing his lips gently.

"What happened to my mom?" Roxas whispers.

"I'm not really all too sure Roxas….I didn't ask and I doubt they'd tell me. You know I had to fight my way in here just to see you. They kept telling me family only, family this, family that. Fuck family! Their never there when you need them! I thought I was going to have to sneak in but they finally gave in when they couldn't contact anyone….well I guess they got a hold of that bastard." Axel nods toward the door where Cloud exited.

Roxas just nods and closes his eyes feeling tired again. He hears Axel talking but the words don't register as he drifts back off into darkness.

* * *

Roxas stands outside letting the cold autumn wind ruffle his hair as he waits for the black car to pull up in front of the hospital. He's finally after a month being released. They kept him there longer than anyone though possible. Supposedly his heart was weak and if he moved around to much he could have heart failure. They said that it was almost as if his heart refused to beat. The only time it seemed normal was when Axel was there with him.

God knows what happened to make his heart beat fast and give the nurses a heart attack, they didn't want to know.

"Are you okay?" Axel asks gripping Roxas's hand tightly. Roxas looks up at him.

"I hope so…." His voice is quiet. "You know I've never been to Traverse Town before….have you?" he asks.

"Nope that's why I'm going with you babe." Axel says kissing his forehead. "Not that I wouldn't go with you either way. I'll follow you no matter where you go."

"You're like a stalker Axel…" Roxas smiles a little.

"Only for you Roxas. Only you." The car pulls up and Axel opens the door and meets Cloud's eyes.

"Are you sure you're going with us?" Cloud asks.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not leaving him." They both stare at each other for a long minute and Cloud sighs.

"Get in."

Roxas gets in first then Axel. "Plus you know Reno might be moving close to Traverse Town for his job anyway. He's traveling right now to Destiny Islands."

"Really now…" Cloud huffs. Axel seems to always happen to tick him off and it's frustrating having to drive three hours with the kid.

"You don't mind me coming now do you Cloud? I'm sorry I just can't abandon my boyfriend just like that. I know you're the type of guy that would just ditch a poor women in a heart beat."

"I'm married Axel." Cloud rolls his eyes.

"Oh really now? Hm…." Axel stares out the window now. He pulls something out of his pocket and grabs Roxas's arm. Roxas stares at him as Axel ties something around his wrist. It's a silver chain bracelet.

"As soon as your eighteen we're blowing this town away and jumping off into our own world Roxas. Don't you forget it." Axel tells him.

Roxas looks down at it and smiles. "I won't. It's just you and me right?"

"Right. You and me against the world like that crappy song." Axel chuckles and winks at Roxas. Roxas blushes a little and nods. Cloud eyes them both suspicious but doesn't say a thing.

* * *

**So I dunno, what do you think? I think it seems like a fitting ending well almost....ehehe. I might be adding one more chapter, a sorta future chappie to end the final conclusions of everyone and such. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**I really wanna write some cute little one-shot fluffy story something happy cause I always seem to make everything depressing haha ^^;**


End file.
